Chambers Charm
by iPlu
Summary: Chris finds it difficult to tell Gordie his feelings - and Gordie just doesn't understand the flutters he gets from Chris's smiles...and Chris himself. Rating: T.
1. Flutters

_"Eeee-eee-eee!"_ Teddy Duchamp's,mild,yet irritating laugh sharpened the night-air as he thumped his right foot against the good Earth,his arm crossing over his stomach as he continued to laugh."That was the best story you've ever told,Gordie!" He commented,moving a couple of fingers under the rim of his thick glasses,and wiping away the small tears in his eyes.

Gordie Lachance,who sat on a fallen-down tree,smiled lightly. Even though Teddy's laugh ran a chill through him - since it sounded like scraping - he felt a small,modest appreciation that his friend approved. He usually told his small group of friends stories,which got different results; Teddy would either let out his laugh,or state a crude remark such as _'Is that it_?' - or - '_It's gotta have a better ending than that!'_ but Gordie dismissed him. He was a wet,anyway. Then there was Vern Tessio,who would get excited and wriggle in his place as though he desperately needed the toilet,but Gordie knew that was his way of indicating he enjoyed the story,or wanted to hear more.

And then Chris - Gordie's best friend,who persuaded him in the first place to tell his stories. Of course,Gordie had been reluctant at first - saying that it wasn't that good - but Chris simply insisted,and Gordie had ended up telling his friends about the time a boy ate so many sweets,he threw up all over the clerk who had served him at the shop he bought the sweets from. Teddy seemed to enjoy that one alot,and so began his series of laughter.

They were all sat around a log-fire that they built,in an open-spaced area of the forest bordering Castle Rock. They had used the excuse of camping out in Vern's backgarden,and got away with it. It was now night-time,and the embers of the fires flickered warm yellows and oranges that lit up each boys faces. The trunks of fallen-over trees had been used to create make-shift benches around the fire; Teddy and Vern sat on the left side of the fire,on the same trunk. Gordie on one separate one,and Chris on another separate one.

"Yeah,Gord." Vern followed after Teddy,blocking out the annoying laughter coming from next to him."I can't believe he ate over twenty sweets at once!" He said,his tone slightly raised as he indicated his surprise.

"Uh-huh." Teddy said,slowing his laughter and wiping at his eyes again."Nowhere near to how many you eat,huh,Vern-O?" He commented,grinning towards Vern.

"Hey!" Vern replied back,sending a small glare at Teddy,who only snorted in response.

"It was great,Gordie." Chris's voice sounded - calm,yet amused. Even through the faint light of the fire,Gordie could see the warm smile on Chris's face,and he looked down modestly at his feet. Whenever Chris complimented him,he felt a small flutter in his stomach and he could never hold his best friend's gaze for more than three seconds,without breaking out into an embarrassed grin. It was inevitable,and instant - Chris had that effect over him,and Gordie didn't know why. It just..._happened._

Just then,a growling sounded through the air,and Teddy choked back his laughter. He looked over at Vern,and Vern shrugged.

"C'mon,Vern-O." Teddy said,not convinced of the shrug."That so was your stomach,you wet." He tried,but his voice was slightly unsteady,and his eyes wavered with a glint of hope that it _was_ Vern's stomach growling.

"It wasn't. Sincerely!" Vern replied back,and his tone held a strong urge of worry as he looked at the other's."Sincerely." He said again.

Gordie froze in his place as he felt a cool breeze rush past his neck. It was only the wind,but Gordie thought it was something else,and he quickly jumped from the trunk and scrambled around the fire to sit with the others. He was the nearest facing the trees,and anything could be lurking in there. He nearly tripped over his own shoelaces as he scrabbled onto the trunk that Chris sat on. His face was pale,and he clutched the straps that connected to his backpack.

"Is it the wind,Gordie?" Chris whispered,and Gordie could almost feel his breath on his cheek. He hadn't realised how close up to his best friend he had gotten,and he could feel the warmth radiating from Chris's left leg as Gordie's right leg pressed against him.

Gordie didn't answer at first,but shivered instead."I..I don't think so. It sounded too deep for the wind." Gordie replied back,looking at Chris with a sickly expression. Chris looked back at him with a sincere expression,before twisting his backpack from his back to sit on his lap,and root through it. Finding what he wanted,he pulled it out and held it in his hand; it was the .45 that Chris had hawked from his drunkard of a father.

"We have this." Chris said,confidently. He held the gun firmly in his hand,the silver metal glinting against the light of the fire.

Gordie looked at the gun and swallowed the lump in his throat - it looked menicing,even though he trusted Chris with it."It might have been the echo from the train-tracks." Gordie commented,returning his gaze back to Chris.

"G-good point." Vern whimpered,squirming in his seat. This time,it wasn't from the story,it was from the initial fear of whatever made the noise."Or,a badger. A badger growls,don't it?" Vern suggested,briefly looking over at Teddy.

"Yeah,and pigs fly,you piss-face!" Teddy retorted,although he looked as terrified as Gordie looked pale. And Gordie definitely turned a shade lighter - almost luminious against the fire's colours."Tell us another story,Gordie." Teddy said,looking at Gordie desperately.

"I don't have any more.." Gordie mumured,looking down at his shoes as Teddy stared,hopeful,at him.

"Oh,c'mon,Lachance!" Teddy wailed."Stop being such a puss-"

"_Piss off,Duchamp!" _ Chris retorted,the tone making Gordie flinch at the closeness of it."If he's got no more,then he's got no more,alright?" He said,his gaze boring into Teddy.

"Chill out,Chambers." Teddy said,drawing his head back quickly as Chris shouted at him,as though he had been punched square in the middle of his face.

Chris blew up like a firework,and he shouted once more: "_You_ chill out,you four eyed pile of _shit_!" He waved the gun in the air,and Gordie thought for a moment that he was going to shoot Teddy. But,Chris put the gun back on his lap again as he continued to glare at Teddy - challenging him to _go on,and try_.

Teddy remained quiet after that,his eyes flicking to the gun every-so-often,before he looked somewhere else. Somewhere off into the forest,where the growling had immitably come from. There were no more growls.

Then Vern spoke up,and it was after he said the sentence that Hell broke loose: "It _was_ my stomach,guys. I just wanted to scare you all.." His voice was quiet,but he let out a gasp when Chris let out a frustrated growl,before standing up and walking away.

Teddy looked at Vern and glared."You wet!" He shouted."This is no time to be pissing around,Vern-O. We're in the middle of Castle Rock's dark forest,and you play a dirty trick like that?" Teddy nearly shouted,causing Vern to look down at the ground.

Gordie felt a knot in his stomach._Whatever happened to Peace?_ He thought,remembering all those times that Chris would call Peace between them,if any arguments broke out. And then they'd skin each other's palms,and laugh as though nothing had happened.

"Gord,you comin'?" Chris spoke,looking back at Gordie with an unreadable expression. But,Gordie knew he was angry,and he reluctantly stood up and followed after Chris,after sparing single glances at Teddy and Vern.

* * *

><p>The walk held an awkward,yet passable atmosphere. Gordie never felt awkward around Chris,but he couldn't seem to grasp any words to say as they walked through the forest with the moonlight on their side. And torches,of course - Gordie had flicked on his torch,and shone the yellow beam of light across the path ahead of them. He didn't know where Chris was intending to go,but he didn't want to say anything.<p>

It was Chris who spoke first.

"He really gets on my nerves,sometimes." Chris said,talking to Gordie,but his gaze was on the path ahead of him."He had no right to call you that." He muttered,his hands balling into fists.

"I should have just told him a story." Gordie replied back,quietly. Somewhere,a bird shrilled and broke the night silence."Then he would have shut up." _I don't shut up,I grow up - and when I see your face,I throw up._ Gordie instantly chanted in his mind; it was their small 'motto',and he smiled inwardly.

"Bullshit,he would have never shut up." Chris retorted back,stopping suddenly. Gordie brushed into his arm with some force,and he let out a small eddy of air as he nearly winded himself. Chris had a tough figure,and it was no wonder that he won most fights when fighting other kids.

Chris turned to face Gordie,and his eyes seemed to apologize."I didn't mean to burst out like that. He just takes things too far,and he shouldn't have pressured you like that. You can tell your stories whenever you like." Chris explained,the small,warm smile coming back on his face again as he placed a hand on Gordie's right shoulder.

Gordie stared at Chris for a brief moment,before smiling back as well."Thanks." He replied,and Chris remained with his stern expression as his eyes seemed to examine Gordie's face. He eventually let go of Gordie's shoulder with a small,gentle push before continuing walking. Gordie followed besides him,and realised they had gone a little way from where they were sat before."Shouldn't we get back?" Gordie asked,looking at Chris with a small frown.

Chris didn't shift his expression,but simply spoke: "I wanna show you something first." And Gordie didn't feel like he should object - and he couldn't,as Chris had already grasped him by his elbow and began to guide him through a beaten path that ran through a thick layer of bushes.

The bushes scratched at Gordie's naked arms,but he still didn't object. With Chris,he felt like he could get through anything - and he mostly did,just to show that he was tough as his best friend,and that he wasn't a pussy as Teddy had called him previously.

"There." Chris spoke,as they made it out into another clearing. This time,it was a much more open-space. It was the place where the GS&WM rail-road tracks ran along the bridge,and Chris had taken Gordie to the bank of the river that ran under it. The bridge was in the distance,but it was clearly visible with it's red,rusted metal."I found it when I went for a wizz one time." Chris admitted,letting go of Gordie's elbow and walking to the edge of the river where grass was crawling up to the night sky.

Gordie remained where he was,his eyes set onto the reflection of the bridge in the midnight river. The image shimmered slightly as Chris picked up a rock,pulled back his arm,and launched it into the river. The rock landed with a _plop_ and ripples bellowed out from the spot it landed,causing the reflection to distort."You like it?" Gordie heard Chris say,breaking his concentration from the reflection,to look back up at his best friend. When Gordie didn't respond,Chris asked again: "Gord? I said: do you like it?"

Gordie nodded eventually,and smiled."Yeah. I didn't even think it was possible to get down here." Gordie responded,finally walking up to Chris to stand besides him. Chris looked at him for a long time,before turning his gaze back to the river.

Another shrill came from the bird again,until it finally broke into song. The song echoed through the woods,and Gordie found it weird that it would be singing at night,but _whatever made it happy._ There was a strong silence after the bird stopped singing,and Gordie had to flick his eyes over to Chris every-so-often to make sure he was still there. He didn't know why he felt relief wash over him when he found Chris standing there; _was it fear of being left alone,or being left alone by the guy you admired?_ But,he averted his gaze to his shoes again,his fingers messing with the straps of his backpack briefly.

"Do you think I'm a bad influence?" Chris asked,suddenly,breaking the silence. Gordie frowned and looked up,and Chris was staring straight back at him. There was something in his eyes,but Gordie couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"No," Gordie replied,still frowning."You're my best friend. I don't care what my dad says about you - I still think you're great." Gordie said,honestly. His father usually warned Gordie not to hang out with Chris: _'Chris? Chamber's kid? He's a bad kid. A little shit,if I may say so myself. Always stealing - didn't I tell you about how he stole Mrs. Simon's milk-money? Well,he did,and he didn't even give it back! The little shit..'_ Gordie remembered his father saying. Gordie knew that Chris gave the milk-money back to the old lady,because Chris had said so - and Gordie believed him. Why else would Chris lose his cool,and be on the verge of tears,if he wasn't sincere? After all,the lady had a new skirt the day after Chris said he gave the money back,but she still accused him and landed him in trouble. And in trouble with his father,as he showed up at the tree-house with black bruises,and small cuts on his face.

Gordie - no matter the rumours - looked up to Chris,and he would always get defensive whenever somebody said a bad word about him. Chris Chambers _was NOT _a bad kid,and Gordie knew all too well throughout the times he hung out with him. Even Teddy and Vern thought him great to hang out with,since he would always have the right things to say,always solved a situation,and always kept them alive; that was the main thing. Chris always kept them alive,no matter the situation,and Gordie found that inspiring. But,Gordie had always favoured Chris,since Chris encouraged him to write his stories,or tell them to the group.

"Why?" Gordie asked."What happened?" Gordie thought that he had had a bad time with his father again,and something had happened to make Chris conscious about whether Gordie found him to be a bad influence,or not.

"I don't want to weigh you down,that's all." Chris replied,his eyes remaining on Gordie's."You always get shit-talk from your dad because of me,and you don't need that." Chris added,his bottom lip twitching slightly after he said it - as though it was trying not to tremble.

"It's the only time my dad talks to me,so I'm not complaining." Gordie replied,trying to crack a joke to break the forbidding silence,but Chris remained tough.

"Gordie,are you telling me the truth?" Chris asked,his bottom lip twitching again as he examined the boy in front of him for any tell-tale signs of lying.

Gordie frowned again. This was all too weird,and he felt that Chris was hiding something from him."I am! Sincerely." Gordie answered,a small flutter in his stomach as Chris gave a small smile.

"Alright." Chris replied simply,before walking back towards the beaten-path."You comin'?" He asked,looking back as he stopped walking,his hand extended behind him.

Gordie glanced at the hand,and there was a hesitant pause before he took Chris's hand in his,and he was led through the beaten-path,and back towards where Teddy and Vern were. Chris's hand was smooth to the touch; warm,and welcoming. Gordie wondered throughout the walk back to the fire why Chris offered his hand for him to take,as Chris only did that rarely. And those rare times were when they had either gone swimming and Chris helped Gordie get out the river - or if Gordie had fallen down a small ditch,and Chris helped him out. It was always in a situation where Gordie was helpless,or needed assistance,but not in cases of simply walking back to a place where warmth was.

They came back to the main route towards their sleeping grounds and Gordie remained quiet as he held Chris's hand,whilst guiding the torches' beam across the path. Chris didn't seem phased by the fact that he was holding his best friend's hand casually,as though there was nothing odd about doing so.

Then Gordie realised Chris was still holding the gun in his hand,and he decided to pick up on it."I don't think you need the gun anymore."

Chris lifted up the gun and looked at it briefly,before half-looking at Gordie with a small grin."You remember when you shot that trashcan?" He commented,extending the gun in front of him - letting go of Gordie's hand to hold the trigger with both hands - and pointing ahead. He then mimicked setting the gun off and made a shocked face,whilst jumping back slightly,before letting out a laugh.

Gordie blushed a light pink."You said it wasn't loaded. You tricked me." Gordie said quickly,his tone defensive as he glowered at Chris briefly.

"No,I _thought _it wasn't loaded.I didn't say I was positive." Chris replied,flashing a cocky smirk as he placed the gun by his side. His hand groped for Gordie's hand again in the dark,before finally finding it and holding it gently.

"Tch." Gordie said,feeling the flutter in his stomach again as Chris held his hand once more._Why do I feel nervous?_ Gordie thought,as he allowed Chris to hold his hand. Gordie didn't hold his back just as firmly,but instead,held it loosely in hesitation,even if Chris had no hesitation in holding his hand in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Back already,eh,Cham-" Teddy began,as Gordie and Chris arrived back. But,Teddy noticed they were holding hands,and he started his notiable laughter: "<em>Eeee-eee-eee...<em>scared of the dark,Lachance?" He taunted,looking at Gordie.

"No!" Gordie replied back,instantly letting go of Chris's hand and placing them back on the straps of his backpack.

"_Eeee-eee-eee_...I don't believe you!" Teddy replied back,grinning broadly.

"Cut it out,Duchamp." Chris hissed."I went for his hand first." He admitted,before walking past Teddy - _brushed_ past Teddy - and towards the fire where he sat down on one of the trunks.

Teddy briefly looked at Chris,before turning his attention back to Gordie."Where'd you guys go,anyway?" He asked,Chris's admittance rushing over him like the wind.

"To the river under the GS&WM rail-road tracks." Gordie said. He didn't feel the need to tell Teddy about what Chris had asked,as it wasn't important. Gordie guessed Chris wanted their conversation to be between just them two,as he looked over at Gordie for a brief moment from the clasp of his hands on his knees,before looking back into the fire.

"Boor-_riingg_." Teddy dragged out,rolling his eyes."I need to take a wizz." He commented - a comment Gordie didn't need to know - before he walked away and towards over-growth near them. Gordie didn't need to look,so he made his way over to Vern who was stoking the fire with a few more twigs.

"We should start to set our rolls out." Gordie explained,taking off his backpack and setting it against the trunk behind him that Teddy and Vern were sat on previously. He picked up the rolled-up mattress that was near his trunk,and walked over to a clear space where he dumped it back down.

"Can we have some snacks first?" Vern asked.

And somewhere,in the over-growth,Teddy's voice was heard: '_You already ate,fatso.'_

Vern ignored Teddy's comment,and looked back at Gordie.

"We can have a small snack,but we need to save some for tomorrow when we walk back to town." Gordie explained,dropping to his knees to unroll his mattress. It was simple,and he had his white mattress unrolled in no time. He lined it up,indicating where the others should line theirs.

Chris stood up,took his roll,and moved towards Gordie to set up his mattress."Do you have any Reese's Peanutbutter cups left?" He asked,unrolling his mattress and placing it next to Gordie's.

"Yeah,I have one packet left. You can have it." Gordie said back,getting his back-pack and taking out said treat,and passing it to Chris.

When Chris took the packet,he held Gordie's fingers for a long time,before smiling and walking back over to his mattress. Gordie still felt the warmth of Chris's fingers for a while as he busied himself again,to distract himself from that smile. _Damn my flutters.._ Gordie thought as he rifled through his backpack again to give a snack to Vern,who accepted it quickly and nearly ate it in one bite.

Teddy came back a few minutes later,and noticed that the mattresses were being laid out. He did the same,situating himself on the other side to Gordie. Vern followed after,placing his mattress on the other side to Chris.

* * *

><p>"Story about Le Dio,Gord?" Teddy suggested,as they all lay on their backs on their rolls.<p>

"Be glad you're away from me,four-eyes." Chris threatened,and that quietened down Teddy. Gordie tried not to laugh,but he ended up chuckling quietly. Chris smiled at the sound. And then Gordie realized what he couldn't put his finger on at the river,when he looked into Chris's eyes; it was _fear_ he saw in those orbs. Fear in reference to Gordie,as to whether he found Chris to be a bad influence,or not. Gordie chewed the inside of his mouth as he wondered why Chris would be so worried - it wasn't new,after all,and Gordie's dad often told him off for hanging out with Chris,but Gordie still continued to do so. Chris was Gordie's best friend,and Gordie wouldn't allow anything to come between them.

The boys stayed up for a few more hours: discussing what they were going to do tomorrow; who ate the last Hershey bar - Vern,no doubt,as Teddy had said; what Chris was going to do with the gun - which he replied that he was going to shoot Teddy's bottle glasses off his face; who was the biggest wet in Castle Rock - everybody voted Ace Merrill; and whether wolves prowled the forest,which Gordie said there wasn't.

They had eventually fallen asleep with the wind crawling over them in a pleasant night chill,and safe in the acknowledge that Chris, at least, had a gun to protect them.

However, one of them remained awake. It was Chris,and he had propped himself up on his right elbow to look down at the sleeping Gordie besides him. He remained that way for around five minutes,before finally falling back onto his back and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>This'll be a chapter story,so there'll be more. Just telling you,dear readers,as this was over 4,000 words and I usually don't hit that mark when doing a chapter (to keep it short,and sweet,so it isn't too arduous.) But,I guess I let myself get carried.<strong>

**Please review,if you have time! Thank you.**


	2. Violence

Vern was the first one awake,and he managed to wake the others up with his shouting."Guys,I can smell food!" He had jumped from his bed roll and began jumping up and down,his nose pointed upwards as he took in the smell of food.

Teddy rolled over on his bed roll and sniffed the air. Vern was right - there was a faint smell of something edible,and it was strong. But,with Teddy,no opportunity to comment would pass him by."You could smell food through your own asshole if I shoved you up there." Teddy said,grinning up at Vern.

Vern dismissed it,and began to walk towards the smell."Vern,wait." Chris's voice spoke out,and his sounded worried.

"But Chris." Vern replied,squirming in his spot and pointing towards where the smell was coming from."It smells like hamburgers." He protested,his voice slightly whining.

"If you haven't noticed." Chris began,sternly,making Vern stop and Teddy look at him."We're missing Gordie." He said,trailing his eyes next to the bedroll next to him - it was empty,and Chris felt like his stomach had been punched, wasn't like the feeling of his father punching him - _no_,this was much more painful and he got up from his bedroll and scoured his eyes across the forest lining.

Teddy scrabbled to his feet,and adjusted his bottle glasses to get his vision back. He blinked a few times,before saying: "D'you think he got mauled by a bear?"

Chris shot him a cold glance."Don't ever say that again." Chris warned."He probably just went for a wizz,or something." He commented,although he couldn't get rid of the doubt that was a dead stone weight in the pit of his stomach.

Vern looked over at the trunk where he sat the night before,and his expression dropped. There was no backpack of Gordie's,and Vern remembered him placing it there. Vern looked at the others,but noticed they hadn't seen. He was nervous to speak up,as he knew it would get them worried. Vern shifted his weight on one foot to the other as he tried to grasp words."Um..." He spoke up,and Teddy looked at him.

"Um,what?" Teddy asked,his eyes examining Vern's expression."Do _you _need a wizz?" He asked,trying not to smirk,but then Vern's expression made him worry. Vern looked nervous,or worried about something."What is it,Vern-O?" He asked,frowning.

Now Chris was paying attention,and Vern had to tell them."Gordie's backpack is missing." Vern said,pointing to the empty spot where it once was."He's taken it with him. Do you think he's gone back home?" He asked,looking slightly hurt as he shifted his weight again.

Chris's bottom lip twitched,as he stared at the spot Vern was pointing. He then shook his head,"He wouldn't have gone without telling us.I know that - he wouldn't walk home on his own,or leave us here." Chris explained,searching the lining of the trees for the brown-haired boy.

"He's taken the food,and the money!" Teddy said,letting out a huff of air as he folded his arms across his chest."_Gordie!_" Teddy shouted,the name echoing for a while before dying down with the morning breeze. The sun was peeping over the horizon,and the sky was a dark yellow - soon,the sky would turn light blue,and it would be the sunniest day ever.

"We best go look for him." Chris said,rolling up his mattress and tying both ends of it with the string he used previously."He might have gotten lost." He mumbled,still feeling his stomach flipping as he put the rolled up mattress over his shoulder,and putting the canteen of water over his shoulder also."And if he's gone near the pump,we can get more water." Chris said,shaking his canteen and watching as the others packed up their stuff as well and nodded. The fire from last night was gone,and in it's place was burned logs,and piles of ash from the twigs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gorddiieeee<em>." Teddy shouted,cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice. They were walking along the main forest path,and they had made it past the GS&WM rail-rode tracks that stretched a good few miles. Still,Gordie was nowhere in sight.

Chris was leading the other two,and Teddy and Vern had to keep jogging to catch up with him. His eyes searched frantically around the forest,and every hint of brown,he'd whip his head around and imagine it was Gordie - but it was usually the brownness of the under-growth,or a brown animal that had bounded by.

"_GORDIE!"_ Chris bellowed,his voice scaring a bird on a nearby branch,making it shrill loudly and fly off into the sky."_Goordddieee._" Chris shouted again,his throat burning briefly with the force of his projection. He began to panic now - Gordie was _nowhere_,and he didn't even tell anybody where he was going,or what he was doing.

Chris stopped walking and turned to the others."We need to think where he'd go." He explained,waiting until they caught up to him before continuing."Gordie wouldn't have gone far,because he doesn't know the forest too he must have left early in the morning,because he wouldn't have gone at night." Chris explained.

"Yeah,I know that." Teddy replied."He was holding your hand last night." He grinned."Was he real scared?"

"Piss of,Teddy." Chris said,nonchalantly. He was used to Teddy's comments,even though he had lost his cool last night and shouted at him."Gordie can be tough." Chris added. And he even believed himself.

Gordie may seem like a wimp on the outside - and his skinny frame didn't subvert that - but inside,if provoked,he roared like a fire and he could push down any kid that tried to take a swing at him. With the help of Chris,that's not to dismiss,but Chris knew Gordie could look out for himself. Chris just chose to protect Gordie,because he couldn't deal with himself if Gordie got hurt,or worse. He wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt of not being able to protect his best friend,after all those years that Gordie would lend a shoulder after Chris got a beating from his father.

"Gordie,tough?" Teddy snorted."You gotta be kiddin' me,Chambers.I didn't even have to lift a finger when I fought him one time."

Chris frowned,"You fought him?" He asked,taking a step towards Teddy right hand balled into a fist and Vern looked worryingly at the fist,then to Teddy. He could see where this was going,so he stepped in between them.

"C'mon,guys. Peace?" Vern asked,spreading his arms out to block Chris from Teddy,and vise versa.

Chris ignored Vern,and took another step forward as Teddy replied: "Yeah - well,he _tried_ to fight me,but I won easily."

"You shit!" Chris shouted,"You hurt Gordie any more,and I'll have your eyes out!" He bellowed,and Vern had to close the gap between him and Chris to prevent him from lashing out.

But,it didn't work.

Teddy stuck out his tongue,but Chris had lunged forward - knocking Vern from his stand - and had punched Teddy right in the nose.

Teddy recoiled backwards,and yelled out painfully. His hand went up to his nose and pressed the base. Blood was coming from his right nostril,and his glasses had been knocked from his face,to the ground."You want another one,Duchamp?" Chris taunted,after Vern had gripped him from around the waist and pulled him back."Huh? _You want another one,piss-face?_" Chris added,drawing back his saliva,before projecting it towards Teddy like a pebble from a sling-shot. The spit landed on the bottom of Teddy's shirt,and Teddy let out a disgusted wail as he tried to stop the bleeding from his nose,and wipe the spit from his shirt."Don't you touch Gordie!" Chris screamed,and Vern pushed him back even further away from Teddy when Chris tried to scrabble free.

"What's wrong with you,Chris?" Teddy wailed."You never act this way when I make fun of Gord. You know I don't mean it!" Teddy explained,a few tears running from his eyes as the pain throbbed in his nose."You wet!" He added.

Chris was about to scream another retort,when he seen the familiar red striped shirt of his best friend up ahead,behind Teddy who was wiping the blood on his shirt. Chris stopped squirming in Vern's grasp,and stared at Gordie. Gordie had his backpack,and other things,but he was carrying a paper bag that Chris recognized was from the store not so far away.

Teddy realized Chris was looking somewhere else,and he followed his gaze to look at the approaching Gordie."Gordie!" He called out,his voice muffled from cupping his nose."Your maniac best friend just fucking punched me!" He complained,moving his hand to show Gordie his bleeding nose. The bleeding had stopped,but the previous flow was drying on his up lip,and on his green shirt. He picked up his glasses from the ground,and adjusted them on his nose.

Gordie made it to them,and looked at Chris."Chris?" He asked."Did you punch him?" He noticed the look of murder in Chris's eyes,and he knew he had his answer. But why?

Chris didn't respond.

"All I said was that you weren't tough,Gord. And then he lashed out,and punched me right in the nose. He made it bleed. He's a maniac,Gord. You know I joke when I make fun of you,right,Gord?" Teddy explained.

Gordie continued to stare at Chris with a sort of saddened expression."You've been acting real strange lately,Chris." He said,quietly,before turning to Teddy."Let's get you sorted." He said,walking past Chris,followed by Teddy.

Teddy glanced at Chris angrily,before turning back to Gordie and walking off.

Vern let go off Chris when he knew Teddy was safe."You alright,Chris?" Vern asked,cautiously. He didn't want to get Chris angry any more - and he especially didn't want to get a punch.

"Yeah." Chris answered,watching as Teddy and Gordie walked away with a deep frown set on his face.

* * *

><p>Teddy winced as Gordie cleaned his nose,getting rid of the blood and putting cold water on the swollen end of Teddy's nose. "Chris really had a go at you,huh?" Gordie commented,slinging the bloody tissue into a nearby bush.<p>

"Yeah." Teddy replied,wiping his nose with the back of his hand to get rid of the cold water. He wiggled his nose briefly."He can't take a joke. He's been defensive about you lately,and he'll always shout,or glare at me when I joke about you." Teddy explained.

Gordie didn't comment back,but he chewed his bottom lip. Chris had really been acting strange,and he _had _shouted at Teddy for nearly calling him a pussy.

"He's a nut-case." Teddy added.

"He just get's angry easily,Teddy." Gordie said."You'd get angry if somebody joked about your best friend,wouldn't you?" Gordie asked.

"I would,yeah." Teddy said,but then he shook his head."But,not as bad as Chris. He _punched_ me for fuck's sake - he made my nose _bleed_."

Gordie sighed. Chris did go over the line. He could have made Peace like he usually did,but this time he was using violence. Sure,Chris would fight other kids,but only if he was challenged to a fight. Either way,Teddy had provoked Chris into making him punch him,and Gordie couldn't blame his best friend.

Sometimes,Teddy hated how he teased him. Teddy often went too far in crude comments,and it hurt Gordie. One time,Teddy had indicated that Denny couldn't fight for worth a penny,and that hit Gordie hard. Teddy didn't say it directly,but Gordie knew that he was taking the joke too far,and to mention Denny was a big no-no.

Even then,Chris had called Peace at that time,and Teddy never mentioned Denny again. But now,Chris had taken Teddy's jokes too much to heart,and Gordie wondered why.

"You provoked him." Gordie replied.

He hadn't heard Chris coming from out of the line of trees,and neither did Teddy. "Chris wouldn't hit anybody,unless he was provoked. He's kinder than you think he is,Teddy. In fact,I wouldn't change him for anybody else in the world,because he's my best friend,and I'll always stick by him." Gordie explained.

Teddy's expression seemed to change into that of nervousness. He pulled up the side of his lip,and let out a long '_weeelll...'_ before saying: "I guess you're right. You really like him,huh?" Teddy asked.

Gordie nodded."People think he's some kind of bad kid,but I know he isn't. He's awesome,and I just want people to change what they think of him. He doesn't deserve the kind of treatment he gets from people." Gordie continued,looking down at his shoes.

"He just needs to sort out his bad-temper,that's all." Teddy said."That punch really hurt."

Gordie let out a laugh that warmed Chris's heart. Chris remained behind a tree as he listened to their conversation."You need to learn to dodge,Teddy!" Gordie replied,letting out another laugh.

Teddy smiled lightly."I'm jealous of you sometimes,Gord." Teddy admitted.

Gordie didn't expect this from Teddy,and Teddy must have seen his shocked expression because he continued: "I mean it. You and Chris - you both have something going on,and you're never separated. I'm jealous of how close you two are,y'know? To have somebody as great as that,like you described. You know that he went into a frenzy when he realized you were missing this morning,Gord? Me and Vern had to keep running up to him because he kept gaining speed in trying to find you. You two are tight,and I'm jealous of that." Teddy explained,rubbing the back of his neck as he grinned,and let out a small,embarrassed chuckle."You should feel special that you have somebody like him to watch your back,and protect you."

Gordie smiled warmly."I do. But,sometimes I wish I could pay him back." Gordie looked saddened as he looked back up at Teddy.

Chris remained listening to their conversation,and he felt a small tug at his heart when Gordie looked sad. It was like all the colour had drained from Gordie's face,and it made him look helpless. Chris felt the urge to walk up to him and one-arm hug him,to get rid of the sad expression that was on his best friend's face. Over the years,he had lent many a shoulder to Gordie,and Chris almost felt grown-up when he managed to stop Gordie from feeling sad,or crying.

"He always looks out for me,and I can't do anything to show him the same." Gordie explained."I don't want to always be dependant on him,because I feel weak. I want to show him I appreciate all he's done for me,y'know?"

"Maybe friendship is the best you can give him." Teddy replied,and Gordie realized that that was the most intelligent thing that Teddy had said in all the years he'd known him."Friendship can't be paid for in money. And friendship is the most greatest pay-back. I'm sure he'll understand,yeah?" Teddy concluded.

Chris was shocked that Teddy had said that. _He actually _has _a brain inside that big head of his._ Chris thought,smirking to himself. Teddy was right - Gordie's friendship was the greatest pay-back; not that Chris needed anything back from Gordie in the first place.

"Yeah." Gordie replied,before standing up."We best go find the others,before they worry." He added,beginning to walk towards the place where Chris was hidden. Chris moved along the tree,and out of site again; he didn't want Gordie to know he was listening in. That would embarrass the Hell out of Gordie.

Teddy stood up and followed Gordie towards the path. Chris watched as they went,before taking a different route to get back to Vern,so that Teddy and Gordie didn't realize he was missing.

* * *

><p>"Oh,I forgot to mention that I bought some more food." Gordie said.<p>

They had all began to walk towards the water-pump to get more water for their canteens. It was a while away yet,and that was why Gordie had bought more food."Sorry I didn't tell you guys that I left.." He apologized,briefly looking at Chris,after what Teddy had told him of being in a frenzy."I thought I'd be back before you all woke up,but I guess not."

"It's alright,Gordie." Chris said,smiling towards him. Gordie looked down at his feet for a moment - the flutters in his stomach coming back again - before getting the paper bag and opening it up.

"I got some Danish Pastries. Breakfast." Gordie explained,holding out the bag for everybody to take one. They all took one with muffled '_thank you's_' as they took bites out of the sweet pasty.

"I think we should head back to the tree-house once we get this water. There isn't much left to do here,is there?" Gordie asked,scouring the faces of his friends.

"Yeah,I'm getting pretty tired of walking." Teddy commented,taking another bite of the Danish Pastry.

"Me too." Vern chimed in,his Danish Pastry nearly finished as he chomped his way through it.

"Good idea." Chris commented,only taking a light bite from his Danish Pastry - Chris rarely ate much,but that was because his father hardly fed him,and Gordie reckoned Chris's stomach wasn't adapted to large amounts of food. It was two hours before Chris had finished that Danish Pastry,whilst the others had finished theirs hours before.

* * *

><p>The water pump came into view twenty minutes later - the water barrel big,brass and red as it stood on it's rickety wooden beams supporting it.<p>

"Alright. Gordie you go first,then me,then Vern,then Teddy." Chris instructed.

"Why am I last?" Teddy complained.

Gordie saw the anger build in Chris's face,and he quickly interrupted."Because you've still got some water in your canteen. Ours is run dry."

Teddy made a 'O' with his mouth and nodded. Gordie watched with some relief as Chris's anger washed away as water did on the river bank of a stream.

Gordie made his way to the pump,unscrewed his canteen,and placed the top of his canteen against the pump head. Chris manned the pump,and began to lever it up and down. The water didn't come out as first,but with one mighty push from Chris,the pump spluttered and choked out clean water. Gordie filled up his canteen,and manned the pump when Chris filled his. Vern was next,then eventually Teddy who went silently to do his task without complaining that he was last again.

When Gordie was manning the pump for Chris,Chris had looked up at Gordie whilst filling his canteen. Teddy and Vern were talking,and looking elsewhere as Chris spoke."Gord,can we talk on our own when we get at the tree-house?"

"Sure,what about?" Gordie asked,whilst pushing the pump down,then up. It was strenuous,but at least the water was clear and safe to drink.

"Just to talk." And the conversation had ended as Vern came to fill up his canteen.

After every filled their canteen,they made the long journey back to Castle Rock's cement curbs,and tarmac'ed roads. The rows of houses came back into view,and there wasn't any other nature apart from the grass on the front gardens,and the occasional flower protruding from the curb they walked on. They made it towards the elm tree where their tree-house was situated in.


	3. Blank

Chris shouldered the hatch open underneath the tree-house,before climbing up the ladder and inside their 'private club area'. It was a mess - the way they always left it - with packs of empty smokes,comics (and Gordie's murder mysteries),and the odd Coke bottle lining the make-shirt table boxes they had in the corners of the square tree-house.

Teddy climbed up the ladder next,and shuffled on his stomach to get the last leg,before dumping himself into the area. He huffed quietly,before sliding himself next to the card's table they had in the centre. He picked up the collection of cards and began shuffling them between his hands."Game,Chris?" Teddy asked,but Chris shook his head.

"Not today,Teddy." Chris replied,earning a puzzled look from the bottle glasses geek."I just wanna chill." Chris added.

Teddy lifted his chin up briefly,before nodding and putting away the collection of cards.

"_Get up,Vern!"_ Gordie's voice said from below. Vern was stuck on the ladder,and Gordie's hand was placed firmly on his rear,trying to push him up."_Put your left foot on the top step!"_ Gordie commanded,and Vern lifted his left foot,but began to lose his balance. Gordie's eyes widened,and he pulled away from Vern,just as he fell backwards and nearly crushed Gordie underneath him.

"Wow - Gordie was gonna be a pancake." Teddy commented,looking down the hatch,as was Chris.

But,Gordie managed to prevent becoming a pancake as he quickly moved out the way and let Vern land on his rear on the grass below."Ow!" Vern called out,rubbing his rear with his hand as he sat on the grass,pain washing over his face.

Teddy started laughing."It isn't funny!" Vern called up,glowering at Teddy who continued to laugh.

"You alright,Vern?" Chris asked,then looked over at Gordie."Gordie?" He asked,glad that he wasn't squashed by Vern's 'big-boned' frame.

Gordie nodded. "I'm alright." Vern said,standing up slowly,before climbing the ladder more carefully this time. He succeeded and scrambled into the tree-house,situating himself besides Teddy who gave him a brief snort of amusement.

"You comin',Gordie?" Chris asked,extending his hand down the hatch. Gordie looked at the hand,before mumbling: "_I can get up myself.._" He climbed the ladder,but Chris helped him up anyway,with a swift grasp of the striped-shirt and pulling him up.

Chris stared at Gordie."You alright?" He asked,quietly. Gordie just stared at him,before shuffling over to his usual spot near the window and picking up a crime comic,where he started to flick through the pages. Chris bit his lower lip,before releasing it and getting back to his spot.

"I changed my mind,Teddy." Chris said."We'll play. But ,that doesn't mean I'm cool with you." Chris added harshly,as he took the collection of cards and started shuffling as he stared at Teddy.

"Well,whatever." Teddy responded,keeping his gaze with Chris."So long as we get to play cards,I don't care." Teddy said,with wit determination. Gordie briefly looked up at Teddy,rolled his eyes,before looking back down at the colourful pages in front of him.

* * *

><p>"I knock." Chris said,slamming down his card with a smirk. Teddy sharply looked at the cards,before staring at Chris with an open jaw.<p>

"You gotta me kiddin' me!" Teddy called out,picking up Chris's cards and examining them closely. It made no difference,as the numbers wouldn't have changed - not even for Teddy Duchamp."_Aww."_ Teddy whined,slamming down Chris's cards and huffing.

"Since I won." Chris began,collecting the cards and putting them in a neat pile again."You have to do something for me,Teddy." Chris said.

Teddy eyed him eyes narrowed,before asking: "And that would be?" His tone was curious,yet on alert. Chris had a way of subverting the expected.

"I want you to - " Chris began again,placing the neat cards down on the table. " - apologize to Gordie. And say it like you mean it." He concluded,nodding his head towards Gordie,before looking back at Teddy. Gordie lifted his eyes from his comic,stared at Chris,before looking at Teddy.

"You don't have to,Teddy. I know you were joking.." Gordie said,quietly.

"No,Gordie." Chris responded."Teddy went too far,and he needs to apologize. Don't you,Duchamp?" Chris said,his tone stern and near threatening as he gazed at Teddy.

Teddy remained quiet for a moment,his narrowed eyes remaining on Chris as he lent back with his arms folded across his chest."Alright,Chambers." He then looked at Gordie."Sorry,Gord." He said quickly.

Chris tutted,and shook his head."That wasn't sincere." Chris said,wagging his index finger at Teddy.

"Chris,it's alright. Me and Teddy talked before.."

"I know you did,but-" Chris responded,but he stopped when Gordie stared at him.

"You knew?" Gordie asked."You were spying on us?" Gordie asked.

Chris shook his head quickly."I didn't want to,but I just..couldn't draw myself away." Chris explained.

"Look,Gord." Teddy began,and Gordie looked at him."I'm real sorry I made fun of you. You know I get carried away." He explained.

"It's alright,Teddy." Gordie replied.

Teddy let out a relieved breath,before turning his attention to Vern."I think we should wait tension in here is getting raw." Teddy explained,and Vern nodded. They both exited the tree-house,leaving Chris and Gordie to themselves.

"Gord - it wasn't intentional." Chris started,but Gordie shook his head.

"How much did you hear?" Gordie said,his voice near a whisper,but Chris heard him.

"Enough to know how you view me." Chris replied."Why didn't you tell me all that when I took you to the river?" Chris asked.

Gordie looked down at the nailed wood below them."Because it's weird." Gordie whispered. Whenever Gordie was with Chris,he had many things to say about how he looked up to him,and how cool he was,but he never managed to say all those things because it was embarrassing. Gordie was only able to tell Teddy,because it felt right to tell somebody else,when Chris wasn't around.

"It's not." Chris said. He had now sat to move next to Gordie,and he stared at him with all honesty."Is it weird enough to keep secrets from your best friend?" Chris asked.

Gordie looked at him. Chris was closer than ever. "What do you mean,Chris?" Gordie asked,frowning lightly. But,Gordie thought that it was referring to Chris's strange behaviour; he was clearly hiding something,and his violence was what compressed it inside himself.

Chris moved his eyes around the tree-house,his back leaning against one of the four wooden walls that kept the tree-house together. He seemed to snap into a day-dream,before he finally looked back at Gordie."I mean: are you allowed to keep something bottled up,even away from your best friend?" He asked.

Gordie studied Chris's face. It was contemplative,yet studious."It depends on what that friend is keeping from their best friend. Usually it's difficult to say what you want to say,even towards your best friend. You've known them for so long,but some things are still difficult to tell them,even though you know they'll accept it for whatever it is." Gordie replied. He tried his best to indicate to Chris that he would listen to whatever he was keeping bottled up.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep,Gord?" Chris said,off-topic and off-beat.

"What?" Gordie said,instantly. He frowned."Has this got anything to do with anything?" Gordie asked.

Chris shook his head and pressed his lips together firmly."Never mind." He muttered,his hands reaching to his knees to ball the jeans material in his hands.

"Tell me,Chris." Gordie encouraged,staring long and hard at his best friend."I'll listen to you like you always listened to me." He added,smiling - his brown eyes seeming to light up at he looked at Chris.

Chris looked into those bright eyes,and seemed to be mesmerized,until he paid attention and looked at Gordie properly."Gord.." He began,his hands clutching his jean material as he leaned forward and kissed Gordie gently on the lips. He pulled back instantly,and looked away."Sometimes listening ain't all you got." Chris whispered,staring down at his fisted jeans in his hands.

Gordie was stunned. _Chris had just kissed him - meaningfully._ Gordie's mind went blank as he stared at his best friend - the kiss was gentle,and there was thorough intention to it.

Chris finally looked up when he realized Gordie went silent."Gord?" He asked,his eyes scanning Gordie's.

Gordie got to his feet and lifted the hatch of the tree-house. He didn't look back as he climbed down the ladder and across the hillside as he made it away from the private club house.

Chris stared at the open hatch,before slamming his head back against the wooden wall behind him,reaching up to his eyes with his palms and inhaling stomach felt heavy,and he felt like crying. "Should have just kept my feelings to myself.." Chris whispered into his palm,his voice feeling thick and heavy. A tightening feeling started in his throat,and he eventually found himself letting out jagged breaths as he let the warm tears sting his eyes.

Teddy and Vern had come back,and they found Chris crying.

"Woah,what happened,Chris?" Teddy asked.

"Where's Gordie?" Vern asked,concern washing over his chubby face as he looked about the tree-house,then outside the window.

"Piss off,you two." Chris mumbled through his palms.

"C'mon,Chris. Tell us what happened,and where Gordie is." Teddy insisted."We didn't see him pass gotta have done somethin' bad if you're crying like this,and Gordie's gon-"

"_FUCK OFF,DUCHAMP!"_ Chris roared,pulling away his hands and glaring daggers at Teddy."_JUST FUCK OFF!" _Chris shouted again,lunging forward to scare Teddy off as his tears stained his cheeks,and his eyes were a puffy red.

Teddy jolted back slightly as Chris moved forward. He looked over at Vern. "Let's go,Vern." Teddy said,before moving down the hatch.

Vern looked back at Chris."I hope things are alright,Chris." He commented,and when Chris said nothing,he climbed down the ladder after Teddy.

Chris remained where he was for a good ten minutes,not knowing what to do with himself. He didn't want to go home yet,as his father would be in the bad zone and he'd end up getting a hiding. And he couldn't go find Gordie,because Chris knew Gordie wanted to be left alone - he was probably thinking over things,and - in truth - Chris felt almost afraid of confronting Gordie instantly.

He was afraid that he'd lose Gordie.

* * *

><p>Gordie walked through the familiar streets of his neighbourhood,his hands in his jean pockets and his head hung low as he stared at the curb. He scuffed his trainers across the cement as he walked towards him home.<p>

'_Why had Chris kissed me?' _Was the question that replayed in Gordie Lachance's mind as he shuffled along the curb. The expression on Chris's face played a part - he looked sincere,yet worried. He almost looked frightened,and Gordie knew that wasn't possible; Chris was the toughest kid he knew,and he was never afraid. He wasn't even afraid of the big kids at school. He would be able to beat them up any day,but Gordie had seen _fear_ in Chris's face as he spoke before kissing him.

Gordie felt that flutter in his stomach again,and he instantly reached to his stomach with his hand and pressed against the flesh. Whenever he thought of Chris,he would get flutters and it made him giddy,and feel like he had eaten too many sweets.

The kiss was real - _genuine - _but Gordie day-dreamed when Chris had kissed him. It was like his soul had been drawn out of him,and his heart stopped briefly. Although Gordie made no response to the kiss,his stomach was doing flips and the blood rushed around his body like a waterfall. The blood rush was loud in his ears,but Gordie enjoyed it - it was almost soothing,and Chris had been gentle with the kiss.

Gordie had only ever kissed somebody else once,and even then it was a girl. He had never kissed a boy,and it was suddenly something new. Sure,the kiss didn't feel the same as a girl's,but the softness was still there.

Gordie stopped walking and looked behind him. He could see the tree-house visibly,with it's brownness of the wood sticking out from the greenness of the trees it was buried in. Chris was still sat inside; his white shirt sticking out like a sore thumb through the brown of the walls,but Gordie was too far away to see what he was doing.

_'Do you think I'm a bad influence?_' The question Chris asked came back to Gordie,and he carried on walking.

Gordie knew that Chris wasn't a bad influence. He had seen the same expression on Chris's face as he did in the tree-house; it was fear again,and almost worry as he asked the question. There was a sort of desperation in Chris's tone,as though asking it was vital - _important._

Gordie felt bad for leaving Chris,but he the kiss was unexpected and Gordie felt the urge to fled. He wanted to turn back,and confront Chris,but it was too late. Chris was probably angry at him for running away,and Gordie didn't want to face the awkwardness of the situation.

Sighing,Gordie continued on to home where he sat down to a roast dinner (ignored by his parents,of course),read some more comics ('_why can't you play more sports like Denny did?_' his father asked him when he came into the living room where Gordie was reading.),went up to his bedroom and sat down on his bed,his head hung low as he stared at the carpet in his bedroom.

Thoughts turned to Chris a while later,and the flutters were back. Gordie hugged his stomach,and the gentleness of the kiss kept replaying.

"So,that was what he was hiding from me." Gordie muttered to himself."And that's why he punched Teddy,and got all defensive over me. He _likes_ me." Gordie said,the words rolling from him mouth smoothly. It felt weird that Chris had been hiding this all along,and Gordie didn't know how to react to it.

But the flutters suppressed his thoughts,and Gordie decided he would confront Chris tomorrow,when they were all back at the tree-house as usual.


	4. Mr Chambers

It was around two in the afternoon before Chris got home,and it was no surprise to him to find his father at the bottle,slumped at the bottom of the stairs,the bottle dangling between his index and forefinger as his head slumped down.

Chris quietly walked past his father,but a rough hand gripped him by the arm,and the force would surely leave a bruise."Dad?" Chris whispered,pulling away from his old man when he looked up - his eyes were blood-shot,and had faint black rings around them due to lack of sleep.

"C'mere Chris.." His father slurred,dragging his son towards him. Chris tried to pull away but his father's nails dug into his skin,and he had to comply.

"Dad.." Chrs repeated as he was moved close to his father. The smell that emitted from his father's rotten skin was putrid,and he had to refrain from gagging.

"Where've you been,son?" His father slurred again,and Chris could hear the anger in his words."It's the afternoon,and you've been away for the night. You been with that brat down the street? The kid who's brother was killed in the car accident?"

"Gordie isn't a brat!" Chris retorted,pulling away from his father forcefully,and he was successful. He moved away from his father and made to climb the stair's bannister to get up to his room - he couldn't side-step his father,because he would surely get grabbed again.

"Damn shit he is." His father hissed."I wouldn't be fucking surprised if he caused his brother's death. You can see it in his skinny face - he looks like the sort to take any opportunity,and shove it right up your arse." He insulted,his lip curling into a grimace."Why do you hang out with him,Chris? He'll probably cause your death as well,the shitty brat."

Chris glared at his father."Don't you talk about my best friend like that!" He yelled,and suddenly lunged at his father,his fingers clawing at the soddened face in front of him.

His father yelled out,and gripped Chris around his neck."You little shit!" He shouted in Chris's face as he pushed him onto the stairs,and pressed Chris's face against the cold step. A nail stuck out from the step,and saw it. A sinister grin crept up on his face,and he dragged Chris's cheek against the nail. Chris cried out as the nail cut his cheek deeply.

"_Stop!" _Chris yelled out,feeling the blood run down his cheek. Tears welled up in his eyes as his father's grip became tighter around his neck,and he felt he couldn't escape."Please!" Chris yelled as the nail continued to pierce his cheek.

Mr. Chambers grinned,slurred,before dragging Chris back up and to the kitchen."You want to talk back to me again,son?" He whispered in his son's ear as he made it towards the kitchen table. The kitchen was nowhere near clean,and too many dirty dishes were piling up in the sink with flies hovering around them.

"Yeah!" Chris replied,struggling against his father's grip."You insult Gordie anymore,and I'll fucking kill you!" Chris yelled,then held his tongue as he saw the ash-tray on the table. He could see the intent in his father's eyes and he started to thrash about more frantically.

"You'll kill me,huh?" said,amused."I'll kill Gordie before you could kill me,how about that?" He threatened.

"You dare! You dare try,you drunken bastard!" Chris retorted,slight spittle flying from his lips as he slurred his words. The blood from his cheek wound had seeped into his mouth,and he could taste the metallic of it.

Mr. Chambers got to the table and picked up the lit cigarette in the ash-tray. He then slammed Chris's head onto the table,still gripping his neck."Try me." He whispered,before pushing the flaming cigarette end against the back of his son's neck. Chris cried out,and scraped his nails against the wood of the kitchen table. The burning felt like a thousand nails all at once. Although Chris had many experience with cigarette burns,every new burn was still a shock and it was still painful.

* * *

><p>Chris attained four new cigarettes burns by the end of it,along with a large bruise on his arm where his father gripped him,on top of the ringed bruise around his neck where he was near choked.<p>

Mr. Chambers had finally passed out onto the kitchen floor,and Chris hurriedly exited the house - but not before kicking his father in the gut,earning a satisfying gag from him.

Chris ran towards the hillside that led to the tree-house,nearly tripping up against the rocks,but he made it to the elm tree. Sitting down at the base of the trunk,he rubbed at the cigarette burns to get rid of the stinging. Some ash was still there,so he brushed it off. He reached up and wiped his teary eyes with the bottom of his white shirt,dotted with the blood from his cheek wound that was still bleeding.

He held his head in his hands as he pulled his knees up to his chest,resting his elbows onto his knees. The day was beautiful and sunny,but Chris felt like it was pissing it down and he was stuck in it.

He felt alone at the moment,and he tackled with his thoughts to go to Gordie's house. Chris usually went to Gordie after his father's attack,because Gordie always listened and tended to any of his wounds. But,since kissing him,he felt that Gordie wouldn't accept him into his arms.

Castle Rock wasn't big on same sex relationships,and there were rumours that the civil partners wound up dead in a ditch somewhere,with no evidence as to who did it,or what exactly happened to them. They just..wound up dead suddenly,the next day,or a week afterwards.

And Ace Merrill would surely be the head of the gang that beat the living daylights out of those civil partners. Ace Merrill was the kind of guy to take the opportunity to make fun of somebody - _anybody_,that had at least_ one _thing wrong with them. Even then,he would sometimes make fun of somebody without any problems.

Civil partnerships would be the top of the list in Ace Merrill's '_who to beat the shit out of today'. _Ace hung out with Chris's older brother,Eyeball,and Eyeball would be the first to tell Ace if his younger brother was gay - not to mention gay for the Lachance kid. Chris wouldn't see the light of day,after getting beaten by his father and Ace,along with Eyeball.

"Chris?" A voice sounded,and Chris wiped at his eyes quickly before looking up. It wasn't Gordie,but Vern. Teddy was nowhere in sight.

"Are you alright,Chris?" Vern asked,walking up to Chris and standing against the tree."Boy,you look rough." Vern commented quietly,noticing the cigarette burns on the back of Chris's neck.

"What are you doing back,Vern?" Chris asked.

"I came back to put more smokes into our storage." Vern replied,digging into his light brown pants and pulling out three packs of cigs.

Chris didn't respond as he rested his arms over his knees,and looking down at the town below."Where's Ted?" Chris finally asked,looking up at Vern.

Vern put the smokes back into his pants before replying."He's at home,trying to fix his glasses. I think you split them when you punched him." Vern tried not to snicker,but a brief laugh escaped his lips.

Chris smiled as Vern laughed."Yeah?" He asked,grinning."So,we'll expect duct-taped glasses tomorrow,huh?"

"Yeah." Vern said,grinning,also. But,then his expression turned into hesitation."Can I ask you something,Chris?"

"Go ahead,Vern." Chris said,nodding his head,before looking back at the view of the town down the hillside. The weather was warm,and cool and it soothed Chris from the pain he endured before-hand. The cigarette burns no longer stung,and he almost forgot about what he went through because the pain had vanished,miracuously.

"What happened between you and Gordie before?" Vern asked,quietly. He started to twist the bottom of his shirt with his fingers as he shifted from one foot,to the other.

Chris ran a hand across his short hair as he tried to make up excuses in his mind,but it was pointless."I did something,Vern. And I made him run off."

Vern made an 'O' with his mouth,and remained quiet for a moment. But,curiosity got the better of him."Why,Chris?" He asked,twisting the fabric of his shirt more.

"I don't think you'll understand,Vern." Chris replied,his voice groggy as he rubbed the back of his neck."It'll change alot if I tell you."

"You think?" Vern said,shifting his feet again."Not even if we're friends?"

"Not even if we're friends." Chris repeated,nodding.

"Was it something bad?" Vern inquired,but not persistant as to make Chris angry. He was relieved when Chris's expression turned soft,and there was no anger there.

"I hope not,Vern..I hope not." Chris replied,and that was the end of the conversation between him and Vern. Vern climbed the ladder to put the smokes away,before saying good-bye to Chris and walking back into town to go find Teddy.

But,Vern said something before leaving,that changed Chris's decision to visit Gordie: _'Maybe you should go visit Gordie,Chris. If you two fell out,I don't know how our tree-house days would turn out. You two are best friends,after all. It's like if Mighty mouse lost all his powers - how would he be able to lift up five elephants then?' _Even though Vern referred to Mighty mouse,Chris thought it was good advice. He guessed that tomorrow couldn't wait for when they met up in the tree-house.

* * *

><p>Chris took around half an hour to get to Gordie's house,after repetitively talking himself out of it,but then talking himself into it again.<p>

Walking up the path to the house,Chris stopped half-way and breathed in. His plan was to knock on the door,call for Gordie,then ask if they could talk. If Gordie refused,then so be it,but he would ask for Gordie talk to him tomorrow - if you please.

Making it to the front door,Chris scrunched his fist and rapped his knuckles against the door. A dull pain throbbed in his fist afterwards from being roughly handled by his father,but he ignored it when the door opened. It was Gordie's father,and his narrow eyes bore down onto Chris.

Chris placed his hands into his jean pockets and acted casual. He knew Gordie's father was a character,and that he didn't think highly of his son hanging out with a Chamber's kid.

"Hey." Chris began,keeping his voice cool as he looked over the man's shoulder. The t.v. inside Gordie's house was on,and he could hear '_The $64,000 Question' _show sounding from it. "Is Gordie there?" He asked.

Mr. Lachance continued to stare out Chris,and the side of his mouth twitched in a slight grimace."Chris." He said,simply."No,Gordie isn't in. So,kindly leave." He explained,nodding towards the gate in the front garden of their home.

Chris thinned his lips in frustration. This guy was always a nuisance."Not in,huh? So,who's that at the top of your stairs,sir?" He asked,his tone sharing a hint of amusement as he nodded at the top of the stairs. Gordie was stood there,after hearing Chris's voice.

Mr. Lachance looked up at the stairs and glared at Gordie. He then looked back at Chris with a slight smile."My mistake." He said,gleefully,although the gleefullness was a lie.

Chris stepped his foot into the house,but held out his hand and pushed against Chris's chest."I didn't invite you in,son." He said."Gordie has homework to do,so don't disturb him." He explained.

"I'll have you know,_sir._ That I'm in all of Gordie's classes at school,and we didn't get any homework,_sir_." Chris persisted further. This guy was an arsehole,and Chris could outwit him at any time.

"Well,Chambers. If you step a foot into this house,I'll get the police on you,to drag you back to your front door step. Understand?" explained,smiling politely as he went to shut the door,but Chris stepped his foot out and blocked it.

"Who is it?" Gordie's mother spoke from the living room as she turned down the volume.

"One of Gordie's _friends_." called back,emphasising the last bit so his wife understood.

"The thief?" She called back bluntly,and Chris frowned.

"Yes." He replied ."The thief." He repeated,smirking down at Chris as he forcefully shut the door,near injuring Chris as the door slammed shut. Chris retreived his foot back in time,and glared at the door.

Chris smacked his palm against the front door,before returning down the pathway,but then he heard the familiar voice.

"_Chris_."Gordie's voice whispered,and Chris looked for where it came from. It came from the window upstairs,and Chris looked up at Gordie leaning out. "_Go to the treehouse,I'll meet you there.."_ Gordie explained,before drawing back from the window and disappearing.

Chris smiled. Atleast Gordie wasn't ignoring him.


	5. Admittance

Gordie heard his father come up the stairs as he removed himself from the window.

"Gordie?" He called up,and Gordie fled to his room. He hoped that his father hadn't heard him tell Chris to go to the tree-house; he would surely get grounded,and he wouldn't be able to see Chris for a long time,and Gordie didn't want that...no matter the current situation from before.

"You need better friends,like Denny had." Gordie heard his father say from behind his door,before shuffling away down the stairs again. Gordie lent against his door,and sighed. He was reminded of Denny every day,and he would sometimes cry about him at night - he missed Denny painfully,because Denny was his best friend,alongside Chris. Denny never judged Chris,and that was why Gordie appreciated his older brother. But,now that Denny was gone,his room remained desolate and their father would go on about him,and ignore Gordie. Gordie just wasn't there anymore to his parents.

Making it to his window,Gordie slid the pane upwards and climbed out onto the branch of the oak that stood next to his bedroom. That was a good advantage of his room,because he could sneak out anytime he wanted without getting caught. Some nights,he would sneak out and meet up with Chris at the tree-house,just to smoke or talk about anything.

Shuffling along the branch,Gordie swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as the ground below shimmered slightly. He had done this so many times,but it was still nerving to see how far it was to the ground. He had successfully made it across the branch,either way,and climbed down to the ground. He jumped the last leg,and landed on the ground with ease.

His parents hadn't noticed,so he quickly skimmed down the side part of the house towards the front garden. The curtains were drawn in the living room,so his mother wouldn't see him. He didn't know where his father was,but he didn't look back to see as he ran down the streets of Castle Rock towards the tree-house. Hopefully,Chris would already be there.

* * *

><p>Rapping his knuckles against the underside of the hatch,Gordie waited on the ladder for a response. But no answer came after a while,and he bit his bottom lip. Chris wasn't here,and Gordie felt a disappointment sink in him as he climbed back down the ladder.<p>

When Gordie backed away from the ladder,he bumped into somebody behind him,and he jolted as he turned around to see who it was. It was Chris,and he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Jumpy?" He asked,walking over to the ladder and climbing it,where he shoulder nudged the hatch open.

Gordie let out a held breath as he followed Chris up the ladder. Chris was holding two Coke bottles,and he passed one to Gordie when he made it through the hatch.

Gordie took it with a small smile,before taking a swig of it. It was cool down his throat,and the bubbles of the Coke tingled his stomach. He sat down in his usual spot,and Chris took residence besides him,sitting on the opposite side of the window that Gordie sat next to.

There was silence for a while as they stared out the window. Gordie trailed his eyes over to Chris and he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. There were splatters of blood on Chris's white shirt,and a bruise was forming on his arm. There were also visible cig burns near his neck,and some on his shoulder. Chris caught him looking,and he placed a hand over the bruise on his arm. Gordie trailed his eyes up to Chris's face,and he noticed the healing cut on his cheek."Chris,your cheek.." Gordie said,staring at the red wound. It had stopped bleeding,but it still looked horrific.

Chris stared at Gordie,before looking away."Yeah." He replied."My own fault. I came home late." He explained,straightening up and puffing his chest out slightly. Gordie knew Chris wouldn't let anything break him,not even his father - and he admired the way that Chris could still stand up straight through an attack.

Gordie swallowed the gathering saliva in his mouth as he shifted slightly."_I'm sorry_." Gordie whispered,feeling a little awkward. He knew it was his fault for making Chris go home late - he had fled,and probably left Chris to his thoughts. After all,he had seen Chris still in the tree-house when he made his way home,and it looked like he had no intention of leaving.

"It's not your fault,Gord." Chris replied."Nothing's ever your fault." He added,smiling lightly towards Gordie. Chris then fisted his jeans again as he continued."Gord,about before. You're not..angry at me,are you?" He asked,his voice wavering slightly as he managed a glance towards his best friend.

Gordie shook his head."I'm not angry,Chris. It just..surprised me." Gordie admitted."I didn't know you..you know.." Gordie didn't finish his sentence,but trailed off as he looked out the window. He didn't know how to say that Chris liked him.

"Liked you?" Chris finished for him."I don't know how to explain it,Gord. It's difficult." Chris explained,quietly.

Gordie said nothing for a while,and Chris began to think that he would run off again,but he didn't. Instead,he watched as Gordie held out his hand hesitantly towards him."You don't have to explain. I can't explain the way my stomach flutters around you,so we both have the same problem." Gordie explained,slight amusement in his tone as his brown eyes seemed to change to a shade lighter.

Chris broke into a relieved smirk,and he reached his own hand out to hold Gordie's extended hand. His fingers curled around Gordie's palm,and he held that hand tightly,as though if he let go,Gordie would slip away from him.

"I guess we do." Chris said,before leaning forward and kissing Gordie on his left cheek gently. Gordie smiled,and he felt his cheeks become warm as Chris kissed them.

Chris then wound his arms around Gordie and pulled him to his chest. Gordie grasped Chris's shirt and hugged him back,his head resting in the crook of Chris's neck as he breathed steadily.

"Well,shit." A voice came from the hatch,and Gordie pulled away from Chris quickly,much to Chris's disappointment."I come to get smokes,and I find two lovebirds." It was Teddy,and he whistled after his sentence.

"Teddy." Chris said,his voice strong as he narrowed his eyes."You tell anybody,and I'll break your glasses again." He warned,noticing that Teddy had,indeed,duct-taped his glasses back together.

Teddy held his hands up in the air,as though handing himself over to the police."I won't tell a soul. I caught onto you two for a while,anyway." Teddy admitted,climbing into the tree-house,grabbing a pack of cigs,before climbing down the hatch."I'll have to watch my mouth when I go to make fun of Gord,eh?" Teddy said,standing on the second to top step of the ladder."I wanna keep my handsome face." He added,looking over at Chris,before snorting and climbing down the ladder and away from the tree-house. But,he heard the comment Chris made: "Your face ain't worth a double take,Duchamp!" With which Teddy's voice rang back: _'Hey!'_

Gordie snickered,and Chris looked back at him with a sly grin.

* * *

><p>The two 'lovebirds' - as Teddy had put it - remained in the tree-house for over two hours,talking to one another with Gordie leaning against Chris,and Chris's arm wrapped around his shoulder and side-hugging him tightly.<p>

The side-hug had been so familiar by now,but it now held a more sensitive purpose and the flutters were back in Gordie's stomach. The warmth of Chris soothed him,even if he could smell the cigarette smoke on his clothes and the alcohol from Chris's father. It would usually be a horrid smell,but it was Chris.

"We'll have to keep this a secret." Gordie spoke up after a while."If our parents found out,who knows what would happen?" He asked,rhetorically. They both knew what the answer was; they'd get beaten to a pulp,and possibly kicked out of town. Or,live their life in misery,and only find content in each other's arms when they got the chance to escape the beatings.

"I know,Gord." Chris responded,his fingers trailing up and down Gordie's arm as he rested his head on top of the brown mop of hair underneath him."We'll be fine. Teddy said he won't tell anybody,and if we're careful,we can get through it. Teddy's probably told Vern by now,and Vern won't tell anybody because he'll be too scared to." Chris explained.

Gordie nodded. He believed Chris's words."You're right." He replied,smiling against Chris's warm chest.

Chris stopped trailing his fingers across Gordie's arm,but simply held him against himself. He squeezed Gordie's skinny form briefly,before smiling against his mop of brown hair."Chris?" Gordie said,looking up at him the best he could in his position."Do I really talk in my sleep?" He asked.

Chris let out a brief chuckle."You sure do." He replied,pulling away to look back at Gordie."But,that's just your imagination running wild. That's how you manage to tell good stories,Gord. Don't let it bother you."

Gordie smiled,and Chris couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss those smiling lips. This time,Gordie responded,and Chris felt him press back against his own lips.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the end,dear readers. More chapters up ahead.<strong>

**Please review,if you have time. Thank you!**


	6. Ace Merrill

Ace Merrill sat in his battered,blue car in the junkyard at the back of the field where himself,and his friends hung out. He withdrew the cigarette from his lips and blew out a ghosted white cloud out the window.

It was a calm atmosphere,and the radio blared out the tune '_Let the Good Times Roll'_ by Shirley Goodman,sending the upbeat to the ear's of Ace's friends that were sat on the heaps of scrap metal dotted around the field.

"Hey,Ace." Eyeball spoke up,leaning against the window sill that Ace had his elbow on."Can we go do something?" He asked."It's gettin' kind of boring."

Ace stared at Eyeball."Like beat the shit out your kid brother?" Ace asked,smirking.

Eyeball smirked back,lightly."Naw,Ace. He's already got the shit beaten out of him by our dad today."

"Going soft,Eyeball?" Ace asked,finishing his cigarette,crushing it against the window sill,before placing it in Eyeball's front pocket of his plaid,red shirt. Ace patted the pocket briefly,his smirk still visible.

"Naw,Ace. He just looked pretty bad,and our dad was pretty hammered." Eyeball explained,straightening up and taking the cig out of his front pocket,before flinging it over his shoulder. Ace had a way of not caring,and this was a common occurrence.

"Alright. Let's go terrorize that leaflet boy near the new cafe." Ace said,turning the ignition key in the car. The engine roared to life."C'mon,boys." He called out to the others.

"Where we goin',Ace?" Fuzzy called out as he jumped down from an abandoned rear of his pants had a black ring on them,and Billy Tessio laughed at him."Shut up,Tessio." Fuzzy commented as he made his way towards the extra car they had.

"Just follow." Ace added,snidely. Eyeball jumped into the passenger seat of Ace's car. All the others; Jack Mudgett,Charlie Hogan and Billy Tessio all climbed into Fuzzy's car.

* * *

><p>The 'leaflet boy' was a guy of sixteen who had taken up the job of handing out menus,and leaflets about the new cafe that he stood in front of. He had been there for most of the day,and had only given around five leaflets out to people. He was now sat on the curb with the pile of leaflets gripped in his hand - bored,and fed-up with nobody inquiring about the cafe.<p>

He didn't hear the stutter of Ace Merrill's car as it pulled up to the curb near him.

"Yo." Ace greeted,leaning out his window."Yo,kid." He repeated when 'leaflet boy' didn't look up. He eventually looked up and stared at Ace."Yeah,you." Ace said."Fed-up?" He asked.

"Yeah." Leaflet boy responded,noticing the guy next to Ace. They both looked like hoods,but leaflet boy was raised not to judge so he simply dismissed their looks.

Ace had told Fuzzy to wait 'round the corner. He had a plan for this lad.

Ace got out his car,alongside Eyeball and walked up to the boy. Leaflet boy got up to his feet quickly as he noticed Ace wielding a baseball bat."You got nothing better to do,kid,than hand out leaflets?" Ace asked,standing in front of leaflet boy.

"It's the only job I could get.." The boy responded,eyeing the baseball bat cautiously. Ace noticed,and he smirked.

"You got money on you,kid?" Ace asked,swinging the baseball bat against his palm,and patting it briefly.

Leaflet boy backed up."I..uh.." He stuttered."Why would I tell you?" He retorted,gripping his pant pockets. Ace took this as a yes - that the kid did have money - and he took another step towards him.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ace questioned,rolling the baseball bat in his palm."Because if you don't,I'll have to play ball with you." Ace explained,his smirk broadening. Eyeball snickered besides him,and kept his eyes on leaflet boy.

Leaflet boy remained quiet for a moment,before suddenly turning heel and sprinting off down the street. Eyeball was about to follow,before Ace put a hand out and stopped him."Ace?" Eyeball asked,looking up at him with a puzzled expression.

"The boys'll get him." Ace simply said. Eyeball grinned.

Leaflet boy ran around the corner,but landed straight into a cornering from a group of lads.

"Well,well,well." Fuzzy began,holding leaflet boy's shoulder."Gave our leader the slip,huh?" He asked,grinning down at the boy who was cowering under the tallness of the guys surrounding him.

"What's this?" Charlie said as he snatched the leaflets from the boy's hand."_'Funky new cafe that sells great food for a cheap price!'"_ Charlie read from the front cover."Well,I'll be damned. You can't get good food around here without blowin' your wallet."

"Or,your mother." Billy chimed in,snickering.

"You can only blow guys,you dumb-ass." Jack commented,slapping Billy's head.

"Not with Billy's mother." Charlie said,and Jack burst out laughing with a chorus of '_oooh,burn!'_

"Shut the fuck up." Billy responded.

"_Oi_!" Fuzzy called out,and everyone looked,including leaflet boy."Strayin' off topic." He reminded,turning his attention back to leaflet boy,before drawing back a fist and slamming it into the middle of leaflet boy's face.

Leaflet boy stumbled backwards from the force and fell from the curb of the path,landing himself on the road. His nose was bleeding,and he held it with a pained cry.

The boys smirked before advancing on him and starting to work on him; kicking him in the stomach,and punching him in the face. After they were done with leaflet boy - successfully making him pass out on the road - they took his money from his pockets and ran off towards Fuzzy's car.

Fuzzy started the car and drove back around the corner where Ace was waiting in his car. Fuzzy flashed his lights,and Ace drove off when Fuzzy started following him behind.

Ace smirked around another cigarette,breathing in the nicotine as they all raced down the streets in their were no citizens to witness the beating,and no police were tail-gating them,so Fuzzy had done a good job. Ace would have to congratulate him later. The radio tuned to '_Get a Job'_ by The Silhouettes.

* * *

><p>"I gotta get home." Gordie said. It was nearing dinner time,and his parents would expect him. They probably hadn't noticed he was missing,but it was best to be on the safe side.<p>

Chris looked saddened,but he nodded."Alright. You'll be here tomorrow,yeah?" He asked.

"Mhm." Gordie said."I'll just sneak out the house again. My dad will probably give me a long talk about keeping away from you."

"If he stops you from seeing me,I'll storm right over and wisk you away. Be ready for that day,Gord." Chris explained,smirking.

Gordie grinned back,before unwinding Chris's arm from around him."I'll get my bag packed for that day,then." Gordie said,before going over to the hatch and beginning to climb down,but Chris stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"If anything happens,I'll be besides you." Chris commented.

"I think Teddy understood that all too well." Gordie replied,laughing briefly,and Chris smiled.

"See you tomorrow,Gord." Chris said,reaching down and brushing Gordie's bangs out his face.

"Yeah." Gordie said happily,before climbing down the ladder and walking off towards town.

Chris watched as he left - or,watched his arse,would be more specific - before leaning back against the card's table and smiling contently to himself. He had Gordie to himself at last,and Gordie wanted him back. Chris didn't expect Gordie to like him back,and everything had happened quickly,but it was pleasant and something good had actually happened in Chris Chamber's life.

* * *

><p>Gordie was walking down the same street he did before,when he heard the screeching of wheels on the road. He whipped his head around to look and he recognized Ace Merrill's beaten up car,and his heart stopped. The car was going at speed down the road,and Gordie thought that Ace was going to drive past him after mugging a person,or having a knife on them.<p>

Behind the wheel,he could see a smirking Ace that was steering the car towards the curb that Gordie was walking on. Gordie started to panic - Ace Merrill was heading _straight for him! _Ace had turned the wheel,and the car had turned violently to the right in the direction of Gordie.

"Bada-bing-bada-boom,baby. " Ace chimed. Eyeball widened his eyes.

"Ace!" Eyeball called out,as he noticed they were heading straight for the Lachance kid."My kid brother will get mad if you run him over!" He yelled,gripping his seat as Ace continued to drive towards Gordie.

"Who gives a fuck?" Ace spat.

/

Chris could hear the screeching of wheels from where he sat in the tree-house,and he looked out the window out to town. He couldn't see where it came from at first,until he noticed the familiar red shirt of Gordie - but where did the screeching come from?

But then Ace Merrill's car was travelling down the street,and eventually turned to head towards Gordie. Chris felt like he was going to throw up as he watched Gordie stop.

"_No!"_ Chris screamed,quickly going to the hatch and climbing down the ladder as fast as his legs could make him. It felt like everything had come crashing down.

Ace Merrill was crazy,and he would do something stupid like that. But,Chris sincerely wished it was somebody else he was running over,not Gordie.

Chris felt like he had no stomach by now as he stumbled down the hillside in the direction of Castle Rock. He couldn't see what was happening anymore as he was concentrating on how fast he was going,and about how he may lose his only good thing in life so suddenly. They had only just confessed to each other.

/

Gordie had froze for what seemed like hours,and he simply stared at the smirking face of Ace.

"Ace,cut it out." Eyeball said,looking away from Gordie."We'll be in deep shit if we run him over." He tried,his voice desperate.

"Shut it,Eyeball. I ain't gonna run him over." Ace explained,violently turning the steering wheel to the right and the car followed. The car was near the curb Gordie was on,but a brush of air washed over Gordie as the car turned suddenly and missed him by inches. Gordie stood still,his heart thudding in his ears,before his knees buckled and he fell to the curb. The shock rushed his blood,and he couldn't breathe as he hit the curb,landing on his side where his head briefly smacked the concrete.

"See." Ace commented,smirking at Eyeball,who stared in disbelief at Ace."You pussy." Ace added,frowning at Eyeball. Fuzzy's car followed after him,but Gordie didn't notice as the blue sky above became black and he passed out.

Ace and Fuzzy's car disappeared around the corner.

/

Chris raced down the street in time to see Ace swerve his car and completely miss Gordie. Relief washed over Chris,but that didn't slow him down from running over to Gordie,who had fallen to the curb.

Chris watched as Ace and Fuzzy's car disappeared,then knelt down beside Gordie."Gord." He said,placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him lightly."Gord,c'mon,wake up." He instructed,concern washing over his face as Gordie didn't respond."Please,wake up." Chris tried again,placing a hand on Gordie's cheek.

Gordie groaned,before opening eyes brown eyes slowly and staring up at Chris. He looked like he had woken from a long slumber,and he didn't recognize Chris at first,who was smiling like a fool.

"Geezus." Chris whispered,his voice wavering."I thought he was gonna run you over,Gord." He said,lifting Gordie up to a sitting position and making sure he was alright.

Gordie reached out and grasped Chris's shirt as he steadied himself in a sitting position. He felt dizzy,and he could still see the smirking face of Ace.

The sound of laughing came from the other side of the street and Chris looked up. There was Ace and his gang. Ace had his arms folded across his chest,looking quite smug with himself.

Chris didn't think twice as he quickly got to his feet and threw himself at Ace,his fingernails scratching the stubble of the hoods chin.

"You crazy bastard!" Chris screamed,throwing punches at Ace. He had managed to successfully smack Ace straight in the chin,making the hood fling his head back. But,he simply smirked,rubbed his chin and glowered at Chris.

Eyeball leaped forward and pulled his kid brother from Ace's shirt,that was now ripped."Cut it out,Chris." Eyeball said,his arms gripping Chris's armpits as he dragged him away.

"I'll kill you!" Chris shouted,thrashing about in his older brother's arms as he was intent on striking Ace again.

"Go ahead." Ace said,taking a few steps forward towards had a humoured glint in his eyes,and he briefly ran a hand through his blonde hair as he squared up Chris.

Chris stopped thrashing in Eyeball's arms,and simply shot daggers at Ace,his breath rugged as though he had been running a cross-country could feel the anger rising off his younger brother like a heat wave,and he looked up at Ace with a concerned face.

Eyeball was tough,but he would have his little blips every-now-and-again whenever he was with Ace. Eyeball was the sort of guy to break down in a police station and tell all,even if he was threatened at knife-point by Ace.

But,Ace simply didn't two shits about the police,or who he injured. He walked up to Chris and gripped the sandy hair,before holding up Chris's head to stare him in the eyes."Maybe I should have run over Lachance." He said,grinning broadly. His eyes moved over to Gordie,who was slowly getting to his feet."Jack,Charlie,take care of ol' Gordo over there." Ace instructed.

"Yeah,boss." Jack Mudgett responded,nudging Charlie Hogan in his chest and nodding to Gordie.

"Don't you dare!" Chris shouted."Run,Gordie!" He shouted,looking over at Gordie."They're comin' after you!" He explained,and Gordie's eyes widened.

Jack and Charlie ran into a sprint towards Gordie."_Run!"_ Chris yelled,and Gordie started to leg it down the street,ignoring the blurred grey dots that threatened his vision.

Chris watched as Gordie ran around the corner,and Jack and Charlie followed suit.

"Well,that's one down." Ace commented,turning his attention back to Chris. His expression dropped when he noticed Chris's cheeks puffed."What you hidin',kid?" Ace asked,and instantly regretted leaning in closer when Chris spat out the stored up saliva in his cheeks,and it landed in Ace's eye.

"A special delivery just for you,Ace." Chris replied,laughing as Ace rubbed as his eyes and growled.

Ace was about to lung for Chris's neck when Eyeball drew his kid brother back."Wait,Ace." Eyeball said.

"You stoppin' me,Eyeball?" Ace's tone was dangerous,and Eyeball drew in a breath.

"Naw,Ace." Eyeball replied."I just think we should do it somewhere where people won't see. Take him for a ride,or somethin'" Eyeball explained,and became relieved when Ace straightened up.

"You're right." Ace said,smirking lightly."Maybe leave him dead in a ditch somewhere." He added,and let out a monotone,hitched note laugh that reminded Chris of _Woody Woodpecker_'s laugh. Annoying.

Ace went to grab for Chris,but there was one mistake he over-looked. Eyeball may be holding Chris's armpits,but certainly not the rest of his body.

Suddenly,violently,Chris used his brother's weight to lift his legs up and kick out into Ace's stomach, force of the kick knocked Eyeball backwards and release Chris,which Chris landed on his feet and kicked Ace in the head as Ace was now lay on the ground,holding his stomach."You fuck with Gordie again,and you'll wish you were dead." Chris threatened,running off in the direction that he seen Gordie,Jack and Charlie take.

/

Billy Tessio - who was sat in Fuzzy's car at the time of the incident - watched in his rear-view mirror. He watched as Ace was kicked to the ground,and Chris ran off. Jumping to action,he turned the ignition key in Fuzzy's car,and started to drive down the road and follow the Chamber's kid.

Billy stalked Chris around the corner,and he kept his concentration on the back of the kid's head,and his back. Chris sure could run fast,but he looked like he didn't know where he was going. Billy knew that this Chamber's kid hung out with his kid brother,Vern,and he felt an odd guilt that if he ran over Chris,Billy wouldn't see the end of his kid brother's anger.

"Yo,you're my bro's friend,Chris,right?" Billy called out.

Chris didn't know that somebody was following him,but as soon as he seen who it was,he started to run faster. Billy hit the peddle.

"Wait! I just seen what you did to Ace. Pretty impressive." Billy tried,but Chris ignored him."I was watching the scene. Gordo's gone down the street leading to the dollar store."

"And why would I trust you?" Chris replied,keeping his pace.

"What other lead do you have,Chris?" Billy replied,before doing a u-turn on the street and driving away.

Chris stopped running,thinking about what Billy had said. But,there was no time to stop and think - Gordie needed his help,and Jack and Charlie may have caught up to him by now. There was no time.

Chris turned and headed towards the dollar store. The dollar store was the only place to get discount stuff - hence the name 'dollar store.' Although,most items in there weren't just a dollar. And the shop owner was a real arsehole that would squint his eyes at you if you lingered around an aisle too long.

* * *

><p>Gordie was found,crouched behind two trashcan in an alleyway,his legs pulled up tightly to his chest and his forehead resting on his knees. Chris could see he was scared,because Gordie's shoulders were shivering,even in the warmth of the day.<p>

Gordie flinched when he felt an arm go around his shoulder,making him look up with wide eyes. Chris sat down besides him and pulled Gordie to him.

"I took care of Ace." Chris mentioned."Sure,he'll be back for us,but I'll just kick his ass twice as hard." Chris said,glaring at the brick wall in front of them.

Chris briefly brushed his hand against Gordie's forearm,and nearly jolted when Gordie cried out in his ear."Gord?" Chris asked,worried as he looked down at Gordie.

"Jack..he.." Gordie mumbled,and Chris pushed up Gordie's sleeve carefully. When Chris looked at his hand,there was blood there.

Chris's anger flared up like a spark as he looked at the gash on Gordie's forearm."Was it a knife?" Chris asked through gritted teeth. He wiped Gordie's blood on his white shirt - he really needed to change it,or people would think he had murdered somebody. And since discovering the gash,murder was definitely on Chris's mind.

"A razor." Gordie corrected him,pushing down his sleeve to cover the bleeding gash. The blood dribbled down his arm in a wonky stream.

"Fuck." Chris hissed. "We best take you to the walk-in clinic." Chris said,carefully lifting Gordie to his feet."_Those_ _fuckers won't hear the last of me_." Chris muttered as they both walked out the alley-way.

"Chris,just leave them." Gordie said."If you keep getting involved,they'll hurt you more than they did me.." Gordie explained. He admired Chris's fierce attitude,but that attitude would get him killed one day.

"Alright,at least set their cars on fire." Chris suggested,but stopped when he saw that Gordie wasn't amused."Alright. I'll leave them." Chris promised.


	7. How humiliating

At the walk-in clinic,Gordie was treated to his wound; the nurse that tended him had been cheerful,and let Chris sit next to Gordie as she was fixing him up. Gordie explained that he had tripped over and accidentally cut his forearm on a shard of glass that was on the ground.

"Terrible." The nurse said,putting anti-septic on Gordie's wound and shaking her head,her brown curls bouncing around her shoulder and across her breasts."Drunks I guess,huh?" She commented. "I'm afraid to say this,but you'll have to have stitches,dear." She said,softly,looking up at Gordie who went pale."It'll sting a little bit,but you don't have to look at what I'm doing. You might get a scar as well,but your shirts will cover that." She explained,smiling softly towards Gordie,with a motherly tenderness in her olive eyes.

Gordie shrunk back against the 'shrink' table that he sat upon,and Chris reached out to hold his shoulder.

"That's a good idea. How about you hold your friends hand,so you have something to grip when I stitch you up?" The nurse suggested,going over to a drawer and taking out a needle and thread. Gordie swallowed a lump in his throat when he seen the needle,and his hand instantly went to Chris's,who held his back.

"You'll be fine,Gord." Chris commented.

"Yes,he will be." The nurse agreed,smiling warmly."Can you take off your shirt for me,so that your sleeve doesn't get in the way?" She asked,politely,and Gordie complied. "Thank you,dear." She said,before going to place the needle at the start of Gordie's wound.

Gordie gasped and shifted away from the nurse. Chris squeezed his hand."It's alright,it'll be over quickly. You gotta get it sorted." Chris explained,and the nurse nodded to him.

Gordie looked at Chris,and Chris smiled at him. Gordie shifted back to the nurse slowly and allowed her to work on his wound.

It stung when the needle went in,and he inhaled sharply through his teeth. He closed his eyes tight,and squeezed Chris's hand.

The stitches only took five minutes,but to Gordie,it was hours. The wound had been closed together,and fresh stitches were visible. Gordie wavered in his seat,and the nurse told him to lie down. Gordie instantly flopped his head onto Chris's lap,his face even more pale than before he had the stitches.

The nurse giggled lightly,and went over to a jar of lollies,and gave two to Chris. She told him that he should mind them for now,since Gordie probably couldn't grip anything. Chris nodded and placed a hand on Gordie's wrist lightly.

Chris was careful to act like best friends,rather than lovebirds. But,this nurse seemed to get a kick out of the love of friendship between the two,and she didn't seem to mind that Gordie's head was in Chris's lap,or that Chris was holding his hand before-hand. She just seen them as two,good friends that were looking out for one another.

"Be more careful next time." The nurse said."You can go now,but be careful. You don't want any more stitches do you,dear?" She asked Gordie,and Gordie just grunted in response.

The nurse told Chris to watch Gordie as they made it out the walk-in clinic,and if he should faint,that he should either rest him,or bring him back to rest here. Chris nodded,said thank-you,and left with Gordie leaning against him.

* * *

><p>Gordie came back to normal after a few minutes,and he was able to walk on his own two-feet,rather than use Chris as a leaning post.<p>

"You feeling better now?" Chris asked,handing Gordie the red lollipop in his hand."You look pale." He added.

"I'm alright." Gordie replied, unwrapped the lolly and stuck it in his mouth."Just stings." He mumbled around the treat.

"They'll sting when I get my hands on them again." Chris commented,quietly as he shuffled his feet across the curb. He kicked a random dandelion,and watched as the small seeds flicked into the air and floated off.

Gordie didn't reply,but continued to enjoy the lolly as he walked besides Chris. Colour had come back into his cheeks,and he wasn't feeling as dizzy as before. Chris looked over at him,and let out a small '_heh'_ at how happy Gordie seemed.

"For somebody who nearly got run over,you seem pretty cheerful." Chris commented.

Gordie shrugged,but the sting in his arm made him recoil slightly."I guess I'm happy that I'm alive."

"Me too." Chris replied,and Gordie looked at him."Ace Merrill wouldn't be alive anymore if he killed you." Chris added,and reached out to briefly hold Gordie's hand.

Gordie smiled,and he felt the flutters in his stomach again as Chris held his hand briefly."What are we doing tomorrow?" Gordie asked.

"Probably chillin' in the tree-house ,we could go back into the forest and hang out near the rail-road tracks." Chris suggested,shrugging."And we could tell Vern about us if Teddy hadn't already told him."

"How do you think Vern would take it,Chris?" Gordie asked.

"Hell knows. I never know with Vern. He's a pussy,so he'll probably be shocked at first." Chris theorised,laughing.

"Maybe." Gordie said,secretely hoping that Vern wouldn't mind. But,either way,he guessed Vern would be O.K about it - Gordie had expected Teddy to freak out,but he didn't. He said he knew all along about Chris and Gordie.

"_Gordon Lachance!"_ A fierce voice broke through the air. Gordie knew at once it was his father,and he looked at Chris with wide eyes.

Gordie's father was storming down the street,his fist in the air as he progressed his way towards the two boys."What did I tell you about hanging out with this Chambers kid? Denny would have never snuck out!" He explained,making it to the two boys and gripping Gordie's forearm.

Gordie cried out - his father had gripped the place where his stitches were.

"Let go of him!" Chris shouted."You're hurting him!" He added.

"I ain't gonna listen to some Chambers kid." sneered,pulling Gordie near to him."You ain't gonna tell me whether I'm hurting him,or not. You _thief_." He continued,looking Chris up and down with a disgusted look.

"Let me go,dad!" Gordie said,struggling against his father's iron-clad grip."You're hurting me - please!" He yelled,feeling the stinging of his stitches once more. He wouldn't be surprised if they started to bleed by the force of his father's grip.

"We're going home now,son." He said to Gordie,leading him down the street.

Chris followed after,but Gordie's father glared at him strongly and dragged Gordie away."You best stay away,Chambers - if you know what's good for you."

_Gordie's good for me!_ Is what Chris wanted to shout,but he didn't want to be interrogated by this man. They would surely be discovered,and Chris would never see Gordie again.

Gordie looked back at him as he was dragged away. He remained looking at Chris,until his father roughly shoved his face forward,making him look away forcefully.

Chris watched as Gordie was dragged away,with his hands balled into fists. But ,Chris saw in Gordie's eyes that Gordie was going to hatch a plan to get out the house.

Gordie was smart like that; he could hatch up plans,and figure things out that none of the others could. Chris tried to persuade Gordie to take his writing up as a career,because his imagination could make him millions,but Gordie disagreed and that ended the discussion,no matter how much Chris tried to persuade him and pick up the topic again. Someday,Chris would be able to persuade Gordie,and Gordie would thank him.

Chris sauntered off. He didn't go back home,because he knew his father would be awake again,and that would mean more attacks. Once he escaped,the next time he got Chris,he wouldn't let him go like a bulldog trained to sic.

* * *

><p>Gordie was sent to his bedroom without supper,and Gordie slumped onto his bed with a deep frown set in his face. He hoped that Chris got the message in his eyes when he was being dragged away.<p>

Come first light,Gordie would escape down his usual route and head straight to the tree-house. His father knew nothing about the tree-house,so he couldn't come looking for him. He wouldn't even be able to ask around,because nobody else knew about their private club - not even Gordie's friend's parents.

The blue sky was turning a humid orange,and Gordie knew the day was drawing to a close. He hadn't told his parents about being nearly run over by Ace Merrill,because they wouldn't pay mind to it and simply tell him to stop mixing in with the wrong crowd. And then that conversation would turn to Chris,and Gordie wouldn't be able to control his anger,and probably start shouting at his parents.

So,here he was,sat on the end of his bed,his shoulders slumped. He had many thoughts running through his mind: _Will I see Chris again? How will Vern and Teddy take to us? Will people find out about us? What's going to happen tomorrow? Will Ace Merrill attack me again?_

Groaning,Gordie fell back on his duvet and stared up at the ceiling. He wished he was with the guys - just talking,and smoking. Then everything would be alright.

There was shuffling coming up the stairs,and Gordie knew it was his mother getting ready for bed. This was a daily routine - she would go to bed very early,and wake up very early in the morning. She always woke up at 7a.m. sharp,and began to do the washing where she would then go outside in the back garden and hang them up on the washing line.

Gordie's father was different. He would go to bed very late,then wake up very late - sometimes he even woke up at 1 in the afternoon,where he would get up sluggishly,check Denny's room,before making himself breakfast.

Gordie would be left in the morning,and sometimes when it was a school day,they would forget to wake him and Gordie would be late. So,Gordie invested in an alarm clock,and woke himself up. Chris would notice how pale,and tired Gordie looked,no matter how much Gordie tried to wake himself up.

With thoughts pushed aside,Gordie finally fell asleep,in his clothes and washed the early night away.

* * *

><p>It was around 10 at night when Gordie heard a rustling outside his window. Alert,he grabbed the baseball bat his kept beside his bed,and cautiously made it towards his window. There was a silhouette figure shimmering outside,and Gordie held his breath as he advanced further.<p>

"_-die_." A voice hissed,and Gordie thought it was the wind telling him to 'die'. He now started to get worried,and he flung open his window and was about to swing down on the figure,when he noticed that the figure was Chris,crouching on the tree branch.

"Gordie." He whispered,looking about Gordie's bedroom."Can I come in?" He asked,and Gordie nodded,placing the baseball bat against the wall.

Once Chris was inside,Gordie shut his window and made his way over to sit next to Chris who was sat on his bed."Dad didn't give me any supper." Gordie whispered. They had to keep their voices down,as his parents room was down the hall.

"_What_?" Chris said,angrily.

"Yeah - for running off,and meeting up with you." Gordie explained further."I ignored him when he started ranting,and then he sent me to my room."

"I'm sorry,Gord. That was my fault." Chris said."I came to your house and asked for you."

"But,it was my decision to escape." Gordie added,shaking his head.

Chris sighed."Do you sometimes wish you could escape Castle Rock,Gord?" Chris asked,looking at Gordie.

"Sometimes." Gordie replied."Just to get away from my parents,and..Denny's memory." Gordie admitted,turning his gaze to the floorboards below.

Chris nodded,before reaching out and placing a hand under Gordie's chin,to lift his head up gently,so that they were looking at each other."Maybe we could one day." Chris said."Get away from everything,and be with each other everyday. Think of all the adventures we'd have." Chris explained,a distant look in his eyes as a grin crept up onto his face.

"That'd be good." Gordie agreed,reaching up and taking Chris's wrist to hold it,and smile against his touch."No parents,and no rules." Gordie breathed,the idea sounding better and better. He was sure that Teddy and Vern would understand their point of view.

"Yeah,Gord." Chris said,his thumb stroking Gordie's chin as he continued to smile dreamily. His eyes examined Gordie's eyes,and they continued to stare at each for what seemed like hours,before Chris leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gordie's.

Gordie felt the flutters in his stomach crawl up his throat,and he kissed Chris back just as gently. The kiss was longer this time,and Chris pressed in deeper as his hand rested on the side of Gordie's neck lightly.

Gordie moved his hand onto his leg. He could feel he was running out of breath,so he pulled back and breathed in. Chris looked at him,and gathered his own breath,also.

"Your dad couldn't keep me away." Chris whispered,before kissing Gordie again.

Placing a hesitant hand on Chris's chest,his fingers curling around the fabric,Gordie kissed Chris back deeply and tried his best to keep his breathing steady between breaks in the series of kisses that Chris was giving him,so that he could experience the kisses more. He didn't want to keep stopping to gather breath,then start again. Gordie's stomach were doing continuous flips as he repetitively kissed Chris's rough,yet gentle lips. He had his brown eyes closed,and his fingers tightened around Chris's shirt. Chris still hadn't changed his shirt,but that detail wasn't to be over-looked at the moment.

Gordie suddenly felt Chris slip his tongue inside his mouth,and he pulled back quickly. Chris looked at him worriedly,and a slight frown on his face."Gord?" He asked,reaching out to brush Gordie's cheek.

"Sorry,that was.." Gordie whispered,trailing off his sentence as he looked at Chris nervously."..strange." He said finally.

"That's what I always thought when Eyeball told me about kissing like that. You know,when he's on dates with his girlfriend. But,he said it gets good after a while." Chris explained.

"Really?" Gordie asked,quietly.

"Yeah." Chris replied,nodding once."We can try it,but if you don't like it,we can stop." Chris promised,giving his warm smile.

"..alright." Gordie said,moving back towards Chris again."You promise?" He asked.

"Sincerely." Chris replied,and was glad when Gordie leaned forward and kissed him on the lips lightly. Chris started to kiss him again - his hand moving to rest on Gordie's leg - before eventually trying the process again that had shocked Gordie.

Chris tried his best to make the wrestle with Gordie's tongue more pleasurable,than strange. And it turned out that Gordie had gotten into it,and they had shared their fair share of this 'strange kiss' for around five minutes,or more,before Gordie pulled away and stared at Chris.

"That was..better." Gordie whispered,trying not to blush,but he couldn't help it and he had to look away. He knew Chris couldn't see how embarrassed he was in the dark,but Gordie wouldn't be surprised if he could feel the heat coming from his cheeks.

"Told you." Chris replied."It wasn't that bad,was it?" He asked,eyeing Gordie.

Gordie shook his head."It felt weird at first,but then..It felt good." He mumbled the last part out of embarrassment,and Chris noticed he was squirming.

"You're not that embarrassed,are you?" Chris asked,moving his hand from Gordie's leg to grasp his hand lightly.

"I..um.." Gordie stuttered.

And Chris realised what Gordie's embarrassment was based on,and he smirked lightly."I guess I best leave you to it." Chris said,standing up from the bed."If you get any more embarrassed,you might melt." Chris added,leaning down and kissing Gordie on his forehead,before making it to the window."I'll see you tomorrow morning,then,yeah?" He asked,opening the window and climbing outside.

Gordie simply nodded,and wouldn't allow himself to look up. He was relieved when his window shut and Chris had left; the night was his,and he would have to try and calm down the _problem_ he had below.

Gordie shook his head and groaned - _how humiliating._


	8. Jealousy

Vern knew. Teddy had told him straight away about the two 'lovebirds',and Vern was stunned at first. He started asking Teddy loads of questions that Teddy just didn't know: _How long have they liked each other? What if people find out? Do you think they'll act differently?_

"Look,Vern." Teddy began,as they made it towards the tree-house. A new day had dawned,and it was around 9 in the morning. Vern had been the one to knock on for Teddy,and Teddy had been the one to knock Vern's head for waking him up early.

"You must have been real ignorant if you didn't notice how close they were." Teddy explained,adjusting his duct-taped glasses."Whenever Gordie's upset,who's right by his side? Chris. Whenever I make fun out of Gordie,who beats the shit outta me? Chris. Whenever Gordie becomes quiet,who asks him what's wrong and get's him to join in? Chris. Geezus,Vern-O,I could go on forever!" Teddy explained,throwing up his hands in the air and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah.." Vern began."Yeah,you're right. They are real close." Vern agreed,nodding his head. He was currently eating chocolate bars,and he was on his third one."I just didn't think they were close-close. You know?" Vern added.

"Hm,well,let's see what happens today. And if they act all lovey-dovey,then we know. Yeah?" Teddy said,and Vern nodded.

* * *

><p>Chris was in the tree-house,alone. Gordie hadn't arrived yet,and he said he would be here earlier than the others,as Chris could see Teddy and Vern making their way towards the private club.<p>

Chris paced the tree-house and tried to distract himself by thinking about where they were going today,or were they just going to spend the day in the tree-house,smoking and playing cards.

The secret knock on the underside of the hatch alerted Chris,and he opened the hatch.

"Yo,piss-face." Teddy commented,climbing up and laughing: '_Eeee-eee-eee_!"

Vern came up next and he struggled slightly to haul himself up,but Teddy gripped his shirt and pulled him up. They all situated themselves in their usual places.

"Hey,where's Gordo?" Teddy asked.

Chris shrugged."I don't know. He said he'd be here earlier than the rest of us,but I haven't seen him yet." He explained,his shoulders slumping slightly.

Teddy reached over and pushed Chris's shoulder,hard."Well,if he doesn't arrive,we'll have to go without him." He suggested.

"Hell no!" Chris retorted."I think his father won't let him out the house. He snuck out yesterday,and his father found out and dragged him back home."

"Oh,wow." Vern chipped in."Gordie snuck out? That isn't like him." He looked shocked.

"Are you really that dumb,Vern-O? He snuck out to be with Chris,of course!" Teddy explained,rolling his eyes. He took out a pack of smokes,lifted the lid,took out a cig and lit it with a strike of a match against the match-box.

"Oh.." Vern said."Can I have one,Teddy?" Vern asked,indicating the cigarettes. Teddy took one out and passed it to Vern,then one to Chris.

* * *

><p>They all smoked until the sticks drew down to stumps,and then crushed them and threw them out the window. Gordie still hadn't arrived,and it was now 9:35.<p>

"Why don't we leave him a note,saying we're near the tracks. He'll get it,and follow?" Teddy suggested.

"No." Chris replied,sternly."We won't leave anybody behind." He said.

Teddy's face seemed to light up at Chris's comment. Behind those glasses,Chris could see he was thinking about the army and how the general would tell the others not to leave anybody behind. Chris rolled his eyes - Teddy was really intent in joining the army,but his eyes and ear would back him down and he wouldn't be able to join. They didn't want a defect soldier,with a mind like a mad man. Some would say he would turn out like his father,who had stormed the beaches and Normandy and singed off Teddy's ear on the stove.

Then a knock sounded on the underside of the hatch. It was the secret knock and Chris nodded to Vern to open it. Vern opened the hatch,and the brown mop of hair came up.

"Gordie." Vern said."We thought you weren't coming." Vern said,moving to allow Gordie to come up. Vern's expression dropped when he saw a red mark on Gordie's cheek."Gordie,what happened to your cheek?" Vern asked.

Gordie moved over to his usual spot near the window."Why,what's on my cheek?" Gordie asked,but Chris could hear the lying tone in his voice.

Chris looked at Gordie with a disbelieving expression."Was it your dad?" He asked,noticing a hit mark since he,himself,had gotten so many from his own father.

"No - my mum." Gordie said,reaching up to rub his cheek."She slapped me.."

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"For sneaking out yesterday. Dad told her this morning,and she slapped me. Then she started crying,and she told me to get out the house." Gordie explained.

"Sorry,Gord." Vern said,sympathy in his voice.

"I think Chris needs to hug you." Teddy chimed in,earning a glare from Chris.

"Shut up,Teddy." Chris said."Gord,don't worry. We're going back to the rail-road tracks today,so you'll have a break from your dad." Chris explained,smiling warmly towards him.

Gordie nodded,and they all eventually set out back into Castle Rocks forest.

* * *

><p>The GS&amp;WM rail-road tracks were now fully familiar to the boys,as they spent most of their days walking along them and hopping over the wooden planks that ran under the metal tracks.<p>

At one point,Teddy tripped over and sent Gordie down with him,rugby tackling him by accident and sending them both to the tracks. They ended up with scraped knees,but they weren't too injured. Chris frowned at Teddy,and helped Gordie up to his feet,leaving Teddy on the tracks.

"Gee,thanks." Teddy said,getting himself to his feet and beginning to walk the tracks again.

Chris ignored him and continued to walk with Gordie by his side. They were both in front,and they had gathered some distance from Teddy and Vern.

During the journey down the tracks,Vern found three pennies and placed them securely in his pockets. He still hadn't found his jar of pennies under his porch.

"One day I'll find them." Vern promised,wit determination in his voice."Then I can add these to the jar,and bury them again. I'll make another map and keep that safe,where my mum can't throw it away." Vern added,and Teddy jutted his hand out in front of his face. Vern flinched.

"_Hah!"_ Teddy laughed."You flinched,double punch!" He roared,punching Vern in his arm twice.

"That's not fair!" Vern whined,rubbing his arm,trying to get rid of the dead arm Teddy gave him."You didn't give me a chance."

" '_You didn't me a chance.' "_ Teddy mimicked,raising his voice into a high-pitched note.

Vern glowered at him,and huffed off.

"Hey,I'm only messing,Vern-O!" Teddy said,although he was laughing afterwards. He caught up with Vern,and they eventually caught up with Chris and Gordie.

Teddy draped his arm around Gordie when he caught up."So,what we discussin'?" He asked,casually.

Chris looked Teddy up and down. _If looks could kill._

"Discussing what happened yesterday." Gordie replied,trying to shrug Gordie's arm off him.

"Why,what happened yesterday?" Vern asked,walking alongside Chris.

"Ace Merrill." Chris replied."He nearly run over Gordie."

"Sincerely?" Teddy asked,surprised."Wow - first Vern nearly flattened him,then Ace nearly flattened him." Teddy said,letting out a chuckle.

"It's not funny,Duchamp." Chris warned."Afterwards,Gordie was chased by Jack and Charlie,and he ended up getting a razor wound. Show them,Gord." Chris said,looking at Gordie.

Gordie shimmed out of Teddy's hold,before lifting up his sleeve and showing the stitches.

"Boy!" Vern called out."That looks bad." He said,staring at the stitches with unease.

"Oh,wicked." Teddy said,impressed. He went to reach out to touch the stitches,but Gordie pulled away."C'mon,lemme touch them." Teddy persisted.

"No,they still hurt." Gordie replied,moving away from Teddy.

"C'mon,Lachance." Teddy tried,and ignored the dirty looks Chris was giving him. Teddy reached out to touch them again,but Gordie started to run off down the tracks.

"No!" Gordie yelled back,looking over his shoulder and seeing that Teddy was running after him.

"But,they look awesome!" Teddy called,minding any wooden beams that would trip him up as he tail-gated Gordie.

Chris frowned."Leave him alone,Duchamp!" He called forward,but Teddy ignored him.

"I'm catchin' up,Gordo. I'm catchin' up. Better run!" Teddy called,laughing: _"Eeee-eee-eee!"_ Gordie had run off the tracks and started to leg it down the embankment.

"_Leave him,Duchamp!" _Chris bellowed,before running after him. Vern was left in his own,and he let out an '_aww,man..I hate running._' before sprinting after Chris.

Teddy disappeared down the embankment after Gordie. His laughter echoed around the forest."I'm catchin' up! C'mon,lemme touch them." Teddy's voice rang out,and Gordie's '_No!' _followed after.

Chris followed closely behind,pushing branches out the way and concentrating on pushing Teddy over."Duchamp! You dare touch him!" He called out,anger tearing his voice,but Teddy continued to chase after Gordie.

Vern followed after,and got a mouthful of leaves when Chris flung back branches. He spat out the leaves and made a guttural sound,before running after him again."Guys,stop running. I can't breathe!" Vern called,his breath becoming rugged from trying to catch up. He wasn't the worlds best athlete.

When Chris finally caught up with the two,he found them collapsed on the ground. Teddy was wrestling with Gordie,even though Gordie refused to let him touch his stitches.

Chris stormed over and gripped Teddy's shoulders,before hauling him strongly off Gordie,and to his feet.

"Aww,you're a spoil-sport,Chambers." Teddy complained,shifting out of Chris's grip.

Chris sneered,before helping Gordie to his feet and brushing off the leaves,twigs and any mud off Gordie's shirt. Gordie allowed him.

"When I tell you to stop,you stop. Alright,Duchamp?" Chris warned.

"Yeah,yeah." Teddy dismissed,waving one of his hands in the air as though swatting a fly."Sorry for having a bit of fun." Teddy added,rolling his eyes,adjusting his glasses.

Vern arrived a few minutes later,panting and trying to catch his breath."Gee,guys." He said,resting his hands on his knees and leaning over slightly. His body shook from the exercise."Can we not run so fast next time?"

"Gives you exercise,Vern-O." Teddy commented,snorting."Much needed exercise!"

Vern stuck his tongue out towards Teddy,before straightening up and breathing more steadily.

There was an awkward silence between the friends. Chris was glaring daggers at Teddy; Gordie was shifting his eyes between the two; and Vern looked near to fainting from exhaustion.

"Let's go." Chris finally said,taking Gordie's arm and leading him back up the embankment.

Teddy looked over at Vern,and let out a '_wo-ooo'_ "Tough crowd." He commented,before following the others.

"Maybe you should stop teasing Gordie." Vern suggested,following Teddy. He was glad they weren't running any more,and so was able to breathe steadily.

"I always tease him. Just because they're pretty much together,doesn't make it any different,does it?" Teddy replied,placing his hands on his waist as he stood near the GS&WM tracks. He watched as Chris and Gordie walked off down the tracks again. Chris kept his hand around Gordie's arm.

"Well,it does." Vern said,standing besides Teddy."I don't think Chris likes you lingering around Gordie like that. He punched you when you said Gordie wasn't tough,remember?"

Teddy shrugged."Hm." He said,nonchalantly as he started to walk down the tracks again."Whatever." He added,swinging his arms as he hopped over the wooden planks.

Vern said nothing more,but simply followed suit after Teddy,hopping over the wooden planks.

* * *

><p>"Train." Chris said and they all got off the tracks,including Teddy. A freight train rumbled in the distance,picking up some speed as it drew closer. The freight roared past,sending gushes of air over the boys,before disappearing down the tracks and around a bend.<p>

"Finally got some sense,Teddy?" Gordie asked,grinning."You didn't dodge it."

Teddy shrugged."It didn't seem like the ultimate dodge." Another shrug.

Gordie tilted his head slightly."Fair enough."

They were at the field where the Royal River was connected to,and they were all sat on the edge,near the tracks. The long grass tickled their skin as the wind blew generous cool air around them. Vern was picking the blades of yellow grass,and flicking them into the air,where they were carried away by the wind and landed somewhere else.

Teddy was sprawled out across the grass,making a grass-angel by swinging his arms and legs up and down. He snorted,and stood up to see his creation. His imprint was there,and he grinned.

Gordie was sat,his legs spread out in front of him,and his back slightly arched as he played with grass blades between his fingers. Chris was sat next to him with his legs pulled up to his chest,and his arms resting over his knees. He looked out across to the forest that led to the Royal River. The day was calm,and sunny. All their cares were forgotten.

"Hey!" Teddy called out,and everyone looked at him."How about we roll down the hill?" He asked,still grinning like a fool.

"How about we don't?" Chris replied.

"You're just a spoil-sport." Teddy commented,snidely. He looked over at Vern."Vern-O?" He asked.

"I've only just caught my breath from running before." Vern admitted.

"O.K." Teddy said."Gordo?" He asked,looking at Gordie with a pleading look.

Gordie looked up at him,then at Chris. He then looked out across the field,and he had to admit,it did look fun to roll down. He looked at Chris again,and Chris stared at him back. Chris closed his eyes,before looking away and opening them again.

Gordie stood up,brushed the rear of his pants of grass,and nodded at Teddy.

"Great!" Teddy said,clasping his hands together."Let's have a race,and see who can get to the bottom the quickest." His tone was excited,and he lay down on the grass again.

Gordie looked at Chris once more,but Chris was looking somewhere else. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Gordie sucked in a breath,before going over to Teddy and lying down near him."Vern,you count to three." Gordie instructed.

"Okey-dokey." Vern replied,brushing his hands to get rid of the grass blades."One..-" Teddy adjusted his glasses. "Two..-" Gordie shifted to get comfortable. "Three!" Teddy rolled down first,and Gordie followed suit.

Chris looked over at them,his expression remaining the same as he watched the colours of Teddy and Gordie's shirt flip over in the high grass.

"Better hurry up,Lachance!" Teddy called out,emitting his screechy laugh as his roll picked up,and he was gaining speed down the hill.

Gordie felt a giddyness creep up in him as he rolled down the hill. This was what fun was all about,and he tucked in his arms to gain a better advantage. He rolled past Teddy quickly,and Teddy let out a '_Hey!'_ as he watched Gordie roll by.

They both landed at the bottom,but it was Gordie who made it first. They stopped abruptly before they hit the trees below,and they both jumped up.

"I won!" Gordie yelled,laughing.

"No fair!" Teddy whined. His glasses had become askew and he adjusted them,before staring out Gordie."You cheated." He mumbled.

"We both won then. How about that?" Gordie suggested,as he didn't want Teddy to go into a mood over a rolling-game.

Teddy looked at him,before sighing. Gordie thought he was going to agree,but he broke into a grin,before saying: "I so won." And started to run back up the hill.

"You so didn't." Gordie replied,running after Teddy. Teddy looked back at Gordie,and waited until he caught up.

"No?" Teddy asked."Re-match then." He suggested,pushing Gordie against his shoulders. Gordie stumbled back slightly and laughed.

"What? So I can beat you again?" Gordie said,smirking. He folded his arms across his puffed out chest,and had a smug look on his face. Teddy snorted and ran full-force at Gordie,tackling him to the grass.

"You wish,Lachance!" Teddy said,as he wrestled Gordie. Gordie laughed again,and wrestled him back. They were both rolling down the hill again,until a foot stopped them abruptly.

Gordie looked up at who stopped them and saw Chris,staring down at them with a solid expression. His arms were folded across his chest,and his eyes bore down at them both.

Teddy looked up and quickly got off Gordie,scrambling to his feet."Chris." He said."Man,I - " But he cut off his sentence when Chris suddenly pushed him over,hard. Teddy fell to the grass with a painful thud,and his glasses fell off besides him.

Gordie got up by then,and frowned."Chris,he didn't do anything wrong." He said,but Chris looked at him with a frown.

"Nothing wrong,huh?" Chris repeated."He was getting too friendly." Chris explained,turning his attention back to Teddy,and standing over him again.

"It was only a bit of fun.." Gordie muttered,frightened for Teddy's welfare. Chris was hard to control after he got angry,and this had crossed the line for him.

Chris reached down and gripped Teddy's collar. His glare made Teddy shrink back."Chris,I..I won't.." Teddy stuttered,his head thudding with fear.

"No,you fucking won't." Chris hissed,releasing Teddy,but not before he stomped his right shoe down on Teddy's glasses,snapping them in half and shattering the glass of the lenses.

Chris then walked back up the hill,and to the tracks. Vern had been looking on with nervousness,and he stepped away from Chris when he arrived back.

Gordie kept his head down the whole time,his fingers twisting the material of his shirt at the bottom. The atmosphere had suddenly become tense,and the air seemed to run cold.

Teddy sat on the ground for a bit,staring down at his broken glasses,before suddenly standing up and rushing down the hillside towards the forest.

"Teddy!" Gordie called out,but Teddy ignored him and made his way towards the opening in the forest. Teddy gradually became a faint dot in the distance,as he disappeared into the opening.

"Gordie." Chris said,making Gordie look up at him. Chris had a soft,yet stern expression. His hand was held out for Gordie to take,but Gordie refused his hand and stormed past him."Gord,wait." Chris said,his voice becoming worried now as he watched Gordie walk off,fast.

Gordie continued to walk away,a deep frown set on his face. This had gotten too bad lately,and Chris had become somebody different. Chris and Teddy had their arguments,but they usually made Peace afterwards and that would be that,but ever since Chris and Gordie got together - Chris had been acting more protective,and violent.

"Gordie!" Chris called,holding Gordie's shoulder to stop him. But,his hand was shrugged off quickly and Gordie turned around.

"Don't!" Gordie shouted,glaring at him."You're being nasty to Teddy,and I don't like it." Gordie explained."Teddy wouldn't take me away from you,so I don't see your goddamn problem!" Gordie yelled,before turning around and walking off again.

Chris was going to follow,but Vern piped up."You shouldn't go after him,Chris." He suggested,standing besides him."He'll only get more angry. We need to find Teddy."

Chris couldn't tear his eyes away from Gordie,even though Vern was guiding him away. He had pissed off Gordie,and his heart felt like lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a small thank-you to XxSlimShadyxX for giving me the idea of Teddy becoming 'too near' to Gordie,and Chris getting pissed off.<strong>

**After writing this,I thought "Teddy so needs contact-lenses. His glasses keep getting fucked up by Chris." Pfft - poor Teddy.**


	9. Maybe we could one day

Teddy sauntered through the forest that led to the Royal River. He was too angry to care about being alone in these parts.

"Yeah,we don't leave anybody behind,but we beat the shit out of them." Teddy mumbled as he scuffed his shoes across the beaten-path,kicking up leaves and snapping twigs as he did so.

His glasses were beyond useless and he didn't bother putting them back on. Although he was practically blind at the moment,he kept on walking. He placed them in the front pocket of his jeans and rubbed at his eyes - he was tired from the sun,and from being in an argument with Chris so many times.

All because them two got together. Teddy didn't blame Gordie,but he sure as Hell wished they'd remained friends,then there wouldn't be any jealousy arguments,and Teddy wouldn't be at the brunt of it all.

Teddy breathed in deeply,before looking up strongly,puffing out his chest and stiffening his upper lift."A soldier never backs down!" He called out,beginning to march down the path in a perfect-beat performance. He swung his skinny arms in unison,and lifted up his knees strongly as he marched."One,two - one,two - one,two!" Teddy chanted,his expression solid and regimented.

"Parachutes over the side!" He called out as he came to a small embankment. He jumped down,and landed perfectly on his feet."C'mon,men!" He called out to nobody,and started to run across the small stream that trickled past,splashing up water and a few pebbles along the way."Forward _MARCH_!" He commanded,and started to march again,more strongly this time. His arms were swung sharply,and his whole posture was narrowed - his legs in unison as he stomped across the stream. He didn't notice the tree up ahead - it was just a blurred form - and he managed to smack his head against the trunk. He recoiled back,and swore under his breath,holding his head. But,the soldier he was,he straightened up again with determination,weaving around the tree and carrying on marching.

"_Teddy!" _Vern called,but Teddy was 'in the zone' and he didn't hear it.

"One,two - one,two - one,two!" Teddy chanted again.

"Teddy!" It was Chris's voice - and it was closer this time.

"Stand guard,men!" Teddy shouted,and pretended to hold a gun in his hand."Enemy is near!" He added,cocking his gun and aiming towards the spot where the shouting was coming from.

When Vern appeared,Teddy did nothing and let him come towards him. But,when Chris appeared,Teddy started to make machine-gun noises and aiming his invisible gun at him.

"_Brrrr-du-du-du-du!"_ Teddy mimicked,aiming his gun at Chris's chest.

Chris strode towards him casually,and ignored Teddy's antics."Teddy,I'm sorry." He said,but Teddy simply stared hard at him.

"Enemy isn't backing down,men!" Teddy shouted."Use force!" He yelled,running towards Chris,but Vern was quick to act and held Teddy around the waist strongly,dragging him back.

"What are you doing?" Teddy yelled,thrashing against Vern's grip."Sergeant! We have a traitor!" He told to nobody."_Traitor!"_ He added,nearly elbowing Vern in the face as he squirmed about."The enemy needs to be destroyed!" Teddy was now glaring at Chris.

Then Vern did something that shocked both Teddy,and Chris. Vern had slapped Teddy across the face - _hard._

Teddy's head whipped to the side,and his expression stopped squirming,and he was speechless. So was Chris,who had just witnessed it.

"I'm sorry." Vern said."But,you wouldn't shut up.." He explained,releasing Teddy once he knew he wouldn't aim for Chris again.

Teddy was stunned as he stood there,staring at the ground. He then reached up and touched the cheek where Vern slapped,before looking at Vern in disbelief.

Chris burst out laughing."Nice one,Vern." He commented,moving towards Teddy.

Teddy shook his head,as though to rid dizziness and stared at Chris."Come to beat me up some more?" He asked,getting over the whole Vern-slapping-him incident.

"No." Chris began,shaking his head once."I came to say I'm sorry. I know you were only messing with Gordie,but I just.."

"Got jealous,huh?" Teddy asked,grinning.

"More or less." Chris admitted. He didn't feel any hate for Teddy grinning,because he didn't want to keep hitting him.

Teddy was quiet for a bit,before he held out his palm towards Chris,turned upwards.

"Skin it?" Chris asked.

Teddy nodded.

"Thanks,man." Chris said,sliding his own palm against Teddy's,and Teddy did it vice versa."No hard feelings?"

"Nah." Teddy replied."But,next time,can you not hit me so hard? I gotta get new glasses now." He asked,near whining.

Chris chuckled,and walked back up the embankment.

Vern let out a held breath in relief. Everything was sorted out. His hand still tingled from slapping Teddy,and he briefly waved his hand around to stop the tingling.

"Vern-O." Teddy said,looking back at Vern as he climbed the embankment. He slipped once,and stumbled up again."...thanks for bringing me back to my senses,soldier." He said.

Vern smiled,said nothing,and followed Teddy.

* * *

><p>Gordie had walked quite a way from the Royal River forest,and he was starting to regret walking off. He was on his own,and he realised that he lost himself.<p>

Stopping,he surveyed his scenery; trees,trees,trees and..more trees. He had wondered into another part of the forest that surrounded the mass area of fields,rail-road tracks and open spaces. He hadn't been here before,as they hadn't ventured this far. They usually stopped at the field near Royal River,and that was it.

Gordie had no belongings on him,and he was inevitably hungry. He hadn't eaten this morning,and he didn't bring any food along. He thought the journey would be short and sweet,but it turned out to be long and bitter.

Finding a log,he sat down on it and kept his eyes pealed for any signs of the others. They might have gone looking for him - and he wished they did.

Gordie felt bad for storming off on Chris like that,but he deserved it. He had hit Teddy too many times,when there was no problem at all.

"But then again.." Gordie said."Chris is pretty protective over me. He always has been. Teddy just happened to provoke him." He explained to himself. He thought back to the conversation him and Teddy had,and how Teddy was jealous of him and Chris.

"He wouldn't break us apart. He would have done that ages ago if he intended." Gordie added,staring up at the sky. The sky was a mild blue,and no white clouds were there.

Sighing,Gordie made small circles with his foot in the mud below him,before getting up and walking away back the way he came. Judgement got the better of him,and he decided to go back to Chris and say he was sorry.

* * *

><p>"Where's Gordo gone?" Teddy asked,as they made it back up the field and towards the tracks again.<p>

Vern looked over at Chris,and Chris looked somewhere else.

"Guys?" Teddy asked,staring at Chris."Did he run off,or something?"

"He didn't run off. He just..left." Chris explained,placing his hands in his jean pockets and sighing."Down the track." He nodded his head down the tracks,and wished he had followed Gordie,and left Vern to find Teddy.

"Well,let's find him,then." Teddy said,beginning to walk down the track,but he realised Chris wasn't following. Vern had followed,and they both looked back."Chris?"

Chris chewed his bottom lip as he looked ahead."What if he doesn't want me there?"

Teddy rolled his eyes and walked back to Chris."What are you? A pussy?" He asked."You came after me,didn't you?"

"Yeah,but.."

"But,what? Is it because we're only friends. That's it,isn't it? It's probably sunk into Gordie now that he shouldn't have left,so let's go find him before he get's mauled by a bear,or a woodchuck."

"Woodchucks won't maul you." Vern said.

"That's what you think." Teddy answered back."I had a friend once who was attacked by a woodchuck randomly. Lost one of his fingers." Teddy held up his middle finger at Vern,and started laughing.

"Hey!" Vern said,frowning.

"Gotcha." Teddy said."But,sincerely,we should go find him. And then you two can sort this shit out,and be all happy-pappy." He said simply,walking off again.

Chris sighed and followed - his heart was thudding with every step he took. Gordie's angry face was still stuck in his mind,and he was more terrified of facing him again,than he would be if he was facing the barrel of a gun. But,then again,Chris wouldn't even be scared of a gun,since he had one and often wielded it. He wasn't afraid of firing it,and felt in control when he held the cool metal,curved in his palm.

* * *

><p>"Train,you guys." Vern called out. They had only been on the track for less than five minutes,and already a freight was heading their way. They got off the track and waited,before getting back on again and walking onwards.<p>

"There's alot of trains today." Chris commented,kicking up some dirt from the tracks.

"Considering they're coming from Castle Rock." Vern added.

Teddy was about to comment about how many people are in Castle Rock - not many - when a scream erupted in the air. Teddy froze,and whipped his head around.

Vern cried out in shock.

Chris was already running down the tracks,recognizing Gordie's voice. He ran like a bullet out of a gun,kicking up dirt as he did so and racing around the corner that the train took. He had the sick feeling that Gordie had been in the way of the freight,and he had been mowed over.

Heart thudding loudly in his ears,Chris followed where the scream had come from,by the best of his ability,and memory."_Gordie_?" He yelled,running in any direction that seemed plausible. There were no beaten-paths that Gordie could take,so Chris kept to the train tracks and hoped for the best."_Gordie?"_ He bellowed again,pushing branches out the way and looking in any open space that the freight had passed.

Chris kept following the track and he heard the faint trickle of water nearby. He followed the sound,and came to another embankment,much larger of a drop this time. He walked straight past it - "_Gordie? You ther-"_ - but he stopped suddenly at a part of the embankment.

Chris dropped to his knees and looked down. He could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes,and his face turned into turmoil as he stared down at what lay below.

Gordie was down there,lying on his back and his arms spread out,along with his legs. He had his eyes closed,and he wasn't moving.

"_No.."_ Chris began,his voice going high-pitched as he started to wail out 'no's'. He couldn't look down anymore,and he could feel his stomach threatening to shift,so he looked away and emptied his stomach contents.

Teddy and Vern arrived a few minutes later and saw the state of Chris. "Shit,what's the matter?" Teddy asked,walking up to Chris,but looked away as soon as he saw what had made Chris throw up,and start crying."_Oh..fuck.." _Teddy said,in a quiet voice as he walked away with his head in his hands.

Vern,who hadn't yet seen Gordie,walked over and started asking questions."What? What,you guys?" And Teddy had to indicate with his finger. Vern looked and went pale,his expression dropped.

Chris let out a large sob,stood up,and ran off somewhere. Teddy,nor Vern went after him. They both stood away from the embankment,looking pale,and their heads hung low.

"_Fuck.._" Teddy repeated,running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Vern just stood behind him,quiet,and doing nothing.

* * *

><p>Chris ran over to a tree and kicked it violently,before throwing a punch at it. He was sobbing loudly,and he let out a few high-pitched whines as he continued to punch the tree,until his knuckles started bleeding and the stinging hurt him.<p>

After rawing his knuckles,Chris slammed himself against the tree and cried against it,before sliding down it against his arm. His arm scraped,but he didn't care. He landed at the base of the tree,where he slumped down and hung his head. His chest felt tightened,and he felt like throwing up again,but he refrained from doing so.

This was more painful than any of his father's attacks,and he felt like the world hated him. The world had taken the only good thing that had happened in his life,and shoved it right up his arse.

Chris held his head in his hands and let the tears roll. He didn't care that he was crying anymore. Chambers wouldn't let his guard down,but he just didn't care anymore.

All because he got jealous of Teddy. Gordie would still be besides him if he hadn't got jealous of Teddy and beat him up. Then Gordie wouldn't have gotten mad,and left.

It was all his fault. Chris let out a low sob and took a sharp intake of breath - his lungs felt like they were being stabbed,and his stomach felt heavy like a boulder. _A punch to the gut,and a wound to the heart._

' _Do you sometimes wish you could escape Castle Rock,Gord? '_

'_Sometimes. Just to get away from my parents,...and Denny's memory'_

_'Maybe we could one day. Get away from everything,and be with each other everyday. Think of all the adventure's we'd have.'_

Chris cried harder. They could have escaped from Castle Rock,because their parents wouldn't notice they were missing - they could have lived with no rules,and be with each other. Live,and die together.

'_If anything happens,I'll be besides you.'_ Chris had promised to stand by Gordie. He had made a promise with himself to protect Gordie,because his parents were _too fucked-up to do it._

Chris couldn't stand to see Gordie upset when his parents would go on about Denny. The way his cheek dimples went slack when his expression turned distant,and the way his brown eyes lost their shine. His whole posture would drop,and Chris could always tell when Gordie was upset; he either went quiet,or his shoulders would slump slightly.

But,his smile - God,his smile. His cheek dimples would come back,and the shine in his eyes would appear. And if Chris would lucky,he would get the smooth,refreshing laugh from Gordie that warmed Chris's heart. It was a laugh that made Chris want to gather Gordie into his arms and never let him go.

That smile had vanished. There was no smile on Gordie's face down in the embankment,and those cheek dimples were gone. The usual colour to Gordie's skin had diminished - leaving a pale complex that outlined the darkness of the rings under his eyes. Those dark rings were from sleepless nights,dreaming of Denny's funeral,and his father gripping his shoulder: '_It should have been you,Gordon.'_

To think: the last time he held Gordie's hand was only briefly,outside the walk-in clinic.


	10. Its like a zombie game

Chris sat up,and leaned back against the tree. His crying had stopped,but his heart still felt like it had been stabbed multiple times. He stared up at the sky - it was a calm blue,and the clouds were nowhere in sight.

"I wasn't there to save him." He whispered."Or,even if I couldn't have saved him,I could have at least held his hand through the pain." Chris's hand curled into a semi-fist,before releasing. The warmth of Gordie's hand wasn't felt any more,nor was the sight of his brilliant smile.

Instead,the image of Gordie,splayed out like that,stuck in Chris's mind and he squeezed his eyes shut. But,the image was still there,so he pressed his palms against his eyes until he saw blurs of grey,dancing across the pitch-blackness behind his eyelids.

"_Geezus,shit." _He whispered,fighting back the tears again. All his happiness had faded,and he started to feel lethargic; he couldn't get himself to stand up,or even pass Gordie's final resting place. He couldn't even face Teddy and Vern again. Teddy wouldn't crack a joke anymore,and Vern would probably remain quiet for the rest of his life.

A dull pain in Chris's head made him grit his teeth. It was a throbbing that boomed against his temple,and he rested his head beetween his legs to get rid of it. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears,and he had to spit out saliva that was gathering in his mouth,before he let loose his stomach again.

Chris wouldn't know how to tell Gordie's parents - not that they'd give two shits anyway. Chris could imagine him going up to Gordie's house,telling his father,and getting told to be a 'little shit' and accused of playing a sick joke. They wouldn't believe a _'Chamber's kid'_. And Chris would be too pained to show them Gordie.

He thought about how their tree-house days would eventually draw to a close. The private club was nothing without Gordie,because he made up the brains of the group. They would be sitting there,remaining quiet,if Gordie wasn't there. No card games would go on,and Chris would probably go through five packs of smokes before feeling fine.

They wouldn't be able to go on adventures anymore,as it would remind Chris too much of Gordie,and they would have to go back home before Chris got angry,or upset.

Chris stared down at his shoes,and his mind became distant as he day-dreamed. He couldn't think anymore,so he simply remained staring at his dirty trainers,his eyes rubbed raw and red. The tears had run dry,and the dull pain in his temple had grown stronger.

* * *

><p>Teddy and Vern were still at the embankment,but they strayed nowhere near it. They were a couple of feet away,and Teddy had sat down in realisation; ol' Gordo was dead. He was gone.<p>

Guilt nagged in him for making fun of Gordie all this time,and creating tension on their adventures. Teddy felt it was all his fault for crossing Chris's line,and making him angry.

'_You provoked him.'_

"That's right...I provoked him." Teddy muttered,running a hand through his hair and sighing deeply. He didn't know what to do,but blame himself for alot.

He had always made fun of Gordie,because opportunities to do so would always arise,and Teddy Duchamp would never miss an opportunity to make fun of somebody - after all,he was always made fun of because of his glasses and ears,so it was nice every-once-in-a-while to turn the tables around,and make fun of somebody else for a change.

But,now,it was all one sick joke and Teddy was the horrid joker.

Teddy didn't know how he would be able to live with himself after making fun of Gordie. All those crude comments,and jeers would have stuck in Gordie's mind and: _was any of those comments in Gordie's mind,before he got mowed down by the freight?_ Teddy thought,his lip trembling as the guilt built up,eventually causing him to shed tears. His vision was already bad,but now it was worse.

The atmosphere was tense,and eerily quiet,but Teddy's whimpers broke the silence. The sun was beating down,and the day was calm. Teddy lay down on his side,and stared across the path he was lying down on. The path was bumpy,with pebbles and leaves dusting the top. From this angle,it looked like a desert,and Teddy was the giant that had laid down to rest.

Teddy continued to stare across the path,his hands held out in front of him as he played with a leaf,crumpling it up into tiny pieces in his hand."I shouldn't have provoked Chris.." He whispered.

Vern was a small way from Teddy,and he was also sat down. He was digging up some dirt,and making a small pile. And then he realised it looked like a grave and he placed the dirt back in the hole,and strongly patted it down.

Getting back up,Vern walked over to Teddy and stood over him."Do you think we should find Chris?" He asked,quietly. Teddy remained quiet,and didn't budge.

Vern sighed and walked away. Vern was the only one who had managed to contain his feelings,which wasn't like him at all. He hadn't cried,nor gotten angry. He was neutral,and tried his best to get through this.

He knew that Gordie was dead,but it hadn't hit home completely and he wandered over to the embankment. His stomach did a flip as he slowly made it to the edge.

Vern didn't know why he wanted to look again. It wasn't his decision,but his legs seemed to have carried him there,and he was now looking down at the still Gordie below.

"Gordie.." Vern said,his mouth tugging down as he stared at his friend."You managed to miss trains all these years,but this one.." He trailed off,and sighed.

Vern was about to look away,when he thought he saw Gordie move. But,he knew it was just his conscience trying to block out the sadness and give him hope,so he turned around again.

Yet,this time,he swore he heard Gordie emitt a small groan."I'm going mad." Vern commented,holding the side of his head as he stared down at Gordie again.

Then his blood froze: Gordie shifted,and his head lolled to the side,his eyes were moving under the eyelids. This was not the movement of the dead,and Vern held in a deep breath - don't count your chickens before they've hatched.

"Teddy.." Vern breathed as he watched Gordie's eyes open slowly."Teddy." He tried louder,and this time Teddy grunted in reponse.

Gordie lifted up his head for what seemed like an eternity,and eventually his torso lifted up as well as he dragged himself to a sitting position. He looked about sluggishly,as he didn't know where he was at first. Then he looked up,straight at Vern.

"Gordie!" Vern called down,wriggling in his place as his hope mixed in his stomach,along with disbelief."Oh-oh-oh!" Vern shouted."Teddy,get over here!" Vern instructed,as Gordie slowly got to his feet,wavered slightly,before getting steady and looking up at Vern again. Gordie didn't speak at first.

Teddy turned over and glared at Vern."What are you shouting about?" He asked,getting to his feet and walking over to Vern."He's gone,Vern. We can't shout him bac-" But when he looked down,he stumbled back in shock."Holy fuck!" He shouted,his eyes wide as he stared at Vern."Is he..is he fucking standing up?" Teddy askd.

Vern nodded excitedely.

Teddy came back to the embankment and looked down at Gordie.

"I fell off the edge." Gordie shouted up,coughing slightly as his lungs were painful. He thought he had broken ribs,but they were only bruised. He had gotten away without any broken bones,or serious injury.

"Chris: he needs to know." Teddy remembered,knowing that Chris had run off before-hand,crying hard."Gordie,Chris thinks you're dead!" Teddy called down.

"Bring him back." Gordie called up."Hurry." He added - he didn't want Chris to think he was dead.

Teddy nodded and ran off in the direction that he saw Chris go.

Vern was left,and he sat down on the embankment,looking down."Boy,Gord. We thought you were dead." Vern explained."Chris was crying real hard,and we were all real silent." He added further."Things wouldn't have been the same without you,Gordie."

Gordie felt a small pang of guilt at Chris crying. So,he really cared about him - _there's nothing like a brush of death to bring out the true side of people._

"Is there anywhere I can get up?" Gordie asked,looking around the area he had fallen in.

Vern stood up and looked about also. He couldn't see anything at first,but then he noticed the embankment sloped down further to the right."If you start walking to my right,then you'll get to a lower bit that you could climb up onto." He explained,pointing over to said point.

Gordie nodded and started to walk - _limp _- towards the allocated place. Once there,he noticed that the embankment had,indeed,become lower and he hoisted himself up. It was a struggle at first - what was his bruised ribs - but he was once again on the top of the embankment where he had fallen down.

Vern met up with him with a broad smile."This is like a zombie game!" He said."The dead coming back to life and walking around. But,I don't think we'll be shooting you in the head anytime soon." Vern commented,laughing shortly.

Gordie couldn't help but grin. Vern knew how to lighten the atmosphere,even with his idiotic comments,or suggestions."Yeah." He simply said,walking away from the embankment edge. He didn't want to fall down it again.

* * *

><p>Teddy eventually found Chris,slumped against a massive tree."Chris." He called forward,making it over to the shuddering form."Chris,are you alright?" Teddy asked,trying not to express his happiness of Gordie being alive. He wanted to make sure Chris was able to stand up first.<p>

"Do I fucking look alright?" Chris hissed,looking eyes were blood-shot,and he looked terrible.

"Look,Chris." Teddy began,settling down next to him."I have something to tell you."

"Don't try and comfort me,Duchamp." Chris said,and when Teddy was about to speak,he interrupted."_No_ - don't talk tome. Gordie 's dead,and I don't feel like talking to anybody. Most of all you. You made me feel angry,and jealous,and that made Gordie leave. You make everything worse,Duchamp!" Chris yelled,his face twisting into anger."I wish you'd never joined our club,you four-eyed pile of shit!" He added.

Teddy looked down as Chris started shouting. He supressed the urge to shout back,because that was his initial reaction,but he decided to leave Chris to rant,and get his anger out...

Than _provoke him._

"Gordie was the only best friend I had,Teddy." Chris began again,his tears starting up once more."He was always there for me when my dad beat me,and he would always listen. He would never judge me. He would never see me as that 'Chamber's kid',or a thief. He would always see my point of view,and see me as any other kid." He explained,looking ahead."And when I found out he liked me back yesterday - it was like everything bad had been put behind me,and all this happiness had arrived." Chris's bottom lip twitched as he finished the sentence. He took a big gulp of air before continuing."And now this. I'll never hear his voice again,or see his smile,or hear his laugh. I'll never be able to hang out with him anymore,or hold his hand,Teddy. I'll never see him again." Chris let out a sob,before hanging his head down again and staring down at the ground below.

Teddy hesitated for a moment,before putting a hand on Chris's shoulder."Come with me,Chris." He said,before standing up. Chris looked up.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"C'mon,just follow." Teddy said,nodding his head towards the forest where Vern and Gordie were currently."Everything's gonna be alright."

Chris was reluctant at first,but after a bit of persuading from Teddy,he eventually followed and was led back to the forest path.

* * *

><p>Teddy had gotten Chris talking throughout the walk back to the embankment. It was mostly on how Gordie was nearly run over,and how much of a wet end Ace Merrill was. Chris had gone quiet for most of the walk back,and he had asked Teddy repetitively about what they were going back for. He didn't want to go back to the embankment,and he had stopped at one point,but Teddy reassured him and said it was for the better.<p>

"I don't want to see his body again." Chris said,strongly. But,Teddy wouldn't let him turn back."I don't want to fucking see his body again!" He shouted,but he couldn't seem to stop walking.

"Trust me,Chambers." Teddy replied back.

"Trust you?" Chris said,shaking his head."I don't think I can."

"I know you can't,but just this once. You'll thank me later." Teddy quickly said,noticing that they were drawing closer to the embankment,and the other two would come into view soon.

Chris looked away from Teddy,and tried not to retort back. And he remembered that his anger got to this situation in the first place,and he sighed."I didn't meant to shout." He mumbled.

Teddy looked at him side-ways,and nodded."It's alright,Chambers." Then he nodded forward."Have a look."

Chris did just that.

And by God,did he look.

Chris stopped walking,and stared in front of him. Up ahead,Vern was there - which he expected - but he definitely didn't expect the second figure,which was Gordie,staring right back at him.

"He wasn't hit by a freight. He fell off the embankment and fainted." Teddy explained,quietly. He watched as Chris walked towards Gordie,his eyes set only on him.

Teddy joined Vern and allowed the situation to take place. Vern remained quiet,with a smile on his face.

Gordie made his way towards Chris and stopped in front of him."Hey." He began. He could see in Chris's eyes that he was stunned. And then Chris reached up and touched Gordie's face lightly.

"You're alright." Chris breathed,and broke out into a broad smile as he fully held Gordie's cheek."Fuck - you're alive." He added,before pulling Gordie towards him and holding him tightly.

Gordie hugged Chris back,just as strongly,and was good to have Chris's warmth against him again,and he didn't want to let go. A few seconds before he fell off the embankment,Gordie thought for sure he was going to die,and he thought about how he wasn't going to feel Chris's warmth again,but now the warmth was back.

Chris buried his head in Gordie's neck,and squeezed the thin frame he was holding so tightly. If anybody tried to pull him away now,there'd be trouble. There were no words to describe how Chris felt in getting Gordie back,even if he hadn't been dead in the first place.

_By God - he would be able to see that dimpled cheek,brilliant smile again._

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking about doing a sequel..<strong>


	11. Authors Note Concerning Sequel

**Hello,dear readers!**

**I just want to tell you that I have,indeed,done a sequel to this fan fiction,which you'll find on my profile titled: 'All Knowing Ace Chambers Charm 2'**

**I would have edited the previous chapter (to avoid getting my normal readers hopeful,in thinking I've done something additional) but I've removed the document from the list where I edit chapters (oops D:) so,this author's note will have to do.**

**Thank you for reading this fan fiction.**

**- Plu.**


End file.
